


One Kiss Is All It Takes, Fallin' In Love With Me

by HazzaLouLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Calvin, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Niall, Alpha Oli, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chaptered, Crying After Sex, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Not completed, Omega Harry, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Rimming, Roommates, Rough Sex, Rut, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Kink, larry stylinson - Freeform, pretending to be Alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaLouLove/pseuds/HazzaLouLove
Summary: Harry Styles is a twenty-four year old Omega that is looking for a place to stay but can only find a cheap apartment complex that only allows Alphas and there is one room that is considering a roommate, so he takes the risk and agrees to live in the same apartment as an Alpha, Louis Tomlinson, who is twenty-six. Harry knows he has to steer clear of anything and everything that could possibly give up his secret to the older Alpha. But there's something off about Harry that Louis notices about the 'Alpha' but eventually falls in love with him and the younger 'Alphas' quirks.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ABO story, so I'll try my best with it. Let me know what you think in the comments :)

****

  **Harry**

 

"So, who's your new roommate?" Niall asked as he munched away at a bowl of cereal that me mum had kindly offered him.

 

"His name is apparently Louis. I don't know what he looks like, but we spoke on the phone. He seems like a really nice guy," I said and shrugged.

 

"Another question. Alpha or omega?" Niall asked and smirked before scooping another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

 

"Why does it matter?" I asked and rolled my eyes. He's ridiculous. 'Alpha or omega?' Get fucked.

 

"Because you're an omega. If he's an alpha, you just might get laid soon!" He said and laughed obnoxiously.

 

"He's an alpha, but he doesn't know I'm an omega. He thinks I'm an Alpha because he's looking for an Alpha roommate, but I really need a place to live," I said.

 

After I had said that Niall dropped his spoon into his bowl out of shock, the metal clinking against the porcelain.

 

"What the hell, Harry!? You lied to the guy!? What're you going to do when you arrive to his house smelling like an omega!? He's going to fucking kill you!" Niall began to panic. He legitimately looked worried for me.

 

"He won't know. I'll cover my smell up and take my suppressants that Dr. Mandy gave me. I'll be fine," I said.

 

"So he thinks you're an Alpha too? This isn't going to be good," Niall said, shaking his head. I can sense the stress coming from his body.

 

"I'll be fine, Niall. He seems like a really nice guy, so I don't think I have anything to worry about," I said, patting Niall's back. He gave me a weak smile, but I can still see he was uneasy about the whole thing.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New roomies!

**Harry**

 

Okay, Harry, don't be nervous. You already took your suppressants and put on a neutralizer. You'll be okay. He won't know you're an omega. There is absolutely nothing to worry about. You will be just fine. You know how to be an Alpha. Niall helped you learn the basics and stuff. Just relax, walk up to the door, knock, and say hello. Everything is going to be just fine.

 

I huffed and walked up to the apartment door, reading the same gold numbers the man had texted me an hour before arrival. I knocked on the door and waited patiently.

 

What if this man is like, I don’t know, taller than I am and like, really built? What if he knows as soon as he opens the door that I am in fact an omega? He'll probably murder me. Crush me, even! Oh god…do I have enough time to run-

 

The door opened to reveal the Alpha, but the thing was, he didn't look like an Alpha. He looked too short and dainty looking to be an Alpha. "You're Harry, right?" He asked in a soft tone. He brought a hand up to his face, swiping his long, brown fringe away from his forehead and out of his eyes.

 

"Yeah, that's me…are you sure you're an Alpha?" I asked and stifled a laugh.

 

Louis gave me a sharp glare, his stormy blue eyes staring into my emerald ones. "I wouldn't start anything between us, mate. I won't be afraid to kick you out, you hear?" He spat.

 

My smile dropped and I awkwardly cleared my throat. "Right. Yeah. M'sorry, mate," I said.

 

Louis smiled and moved out of the doorway. "Come on in," he said.

 

I walked inside and a wave of his scent hit my nose. Oh dear god, he smells amazing. I looked around the apartment and I was pleased by the look of it. It looks cozy. "The apartment looks nice," I commented.

 

"I'm glad you think so," Louis chuckled, running a hand through his fluffy hair. "Your room will be down the hall there and it's the door on the right."

 

I walked down the hall, Louis following behind, and immediately found my room. I opened the door and found a couple things boxed up with the closet door wide open with a few bare hangers inside. "I'm guessing you had some other roommate in here?" I asked.

 

"No, that's my stuff. I had a couple things in here since I lived alone. I just have to move those boxes to my room," Louis said.

 

"How long have you been living here alone?" I asked out of curiosity.

 

"About two years," he said.

 

"Oh, okay," I said with a nod. "That's cool."

 

"Now I finally have an Alpha buddy, yeah?" Louis said with a chuckle, nudging me with his elbow.

 

I gave him my best fake laugh. "Oh yeah! Totally, mate. Alpha buddies because I'm an Alpha and you're an Alpha. Haha, yep!"

 

"It's gonna be sick! But don't mind me when I come home from the clubs with an omega," he said and winked.

 

"Yeah, me too," I said.

 

"You go to clubs too!?" Louis asked with astonishment on his face.

 

"Yeah, duh. I love to party," I said and rolled my eyes.

 

"Sick, mate! I think were gonna get on real well," he said, slinging an arm around my shoulders, his face about an inch away from mine.

 

"Heh, yeah. We can do a bunch of Alpha things together since we are Alphas," I said. Okay, I'm fucking sweating. He's looking at me like he knows. Fuck me!

 

"Yeah, definitely," he said with a smile. "Um, hey, listen…I have to go meet up with me friend Oli. He's actually helping his mum move out of her house and needs my help. You alright moving in while I'm out? I'll probably be back in a couple hours."

 

"Oh, yeah. I'll be fine. I'll probably have my friend, Niall, to help me move in," I said and smiled.

 

"Great! I'll see you tonight," he said, clapping his hand on my shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze before walking away down the hall.

 

I looked ahead into my new bedroom and sighed. It's going to be a stressful time living here and trying to cover up my omega identity, but I signed up for it, so I have to see it through. Don't be a pussy Harry. You've got this.

 

\------

 

"Alright, thanks for your help Niall," I said, setting down the last box in my room just as he did.

 

"No problem. So, when is this guy suppose to be home?" Niall asked.

 

"Two hours ago he said in a few hours, so I guess he'll be home soon," I said with a shrug.

 

"What's this guy look like anyway? Is he attractive at all?" He asked, walking out of the room and peeked into Louis'.

 

"Don't go into his-Niall!"

 

Niall walked right into his room and began to look around at the things on his dressers and bed.

 

"Stop snooping around his room!" I scolded the Irish lad.

 

"He's not home. He won't know," he said, picking up a portrait of Louis and an older woman that seemed to be in her forties. I guess it's his mum. "Is this Louis!?"

 

"Yeah, why?" I said with a shrug.

 

"He's fucking hot!" Niall exclaimed as he turned to me with a shocked look on his face.

 

"I know and I get to live with him," I said with a smirk.

 

"You lucky bastard…he looks like he'd fuck you up if he finds out you're actually an omega…or maybe just fuck you," he said and let out an obnoxious laugh before placing the portrait back onto the dresser top.

 

"Shut up!" I screeched in disgust.

 

"It's not like you'd hate it," he said and rolled his eyes. Okay, he might be right, but he's disgusting.

 

"Shut up," I mumbled this time.

 

Niall went into a fit of laughter before leaving Louis' room. I followed behind him and we traveled to the small kitchen. "What does he have to drink up in this bitch?" Niall asked, swinging the refrigerator door open and peeking inside.

 

"Niall, stop looking through his shit," I said.

 

"I just want a drink. Damn, is that a crime?" He said, glaring at me before pulling out a jug of apple juice. "Where's his fucking cups?" He opened the cupboards and searched through them until he found a cup. He poured himself some juice, put the juice away, and then leaned against the counter and took sips from the cup.

 

My attention was then on the front door when I heard the doorknob jiggling and the door swinging open to reveal the attractive Alpha that I now call my roommate. "Hey, Harry," he greeted me with a small smile. He walked inside but not before shutting the door behind him. He then spotted Niall.

 

"You must be Niall!" He said.

 

"Yep, that's me," Niall said before sipping away at his drink.

 

"I'm glad you helped yourself," Louis said, nodding his head to the cup in Niall's hand.

 

"Oh, yeah," Niall mumbled, looking down at the apple juice in his cup, "good shit."

 

"Alright then," Louis said with a chuckle and shook his head.

 

"Well, I've got to go. I'm late for work," Niall said, shoving the half emptied cup into my hand. Wait, work? He told me he didn’t have work this evening.

 

"You told me you didn't have work today," I said with a confused frown.

 

"I just remembered I do. Whoops," he said and laughed.

 

"You're not worried that your boss might have your ass?" Louis asked him.

 

"Nope! I hate the job anyway. My boss is also an omega. I dare him to fire me," Niall said.

 

"An omega as your boss? That's ridiculous," Louis said and laughed. That made my blood boil. What's so wrong about an Omega being a boss!?

 

"And what's wrong with that, exactly?" I asked bitterly.

 

Louis looked over at me with a confused look on his face. "Nothing, mate. Chill," he said.

 

"You made it seem like a bad thing! Omegas can be bosses. They're not as weak as you think they are!" I spat and glared at him.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Louis asked, staring at me like I've done lost my mind. Shit, I'm making it obvious that I'm an Omega.

 

"He's uh…he's an Omega-ist! You know, Omega stan. He's a supporter and believes they should have more rights as an Omega," Niall said.

 

"Oh, okay," Louis mumbled and gave me an odd look.

 

Fuck. I can't do shit like that. At least he'll be careful with what he says knowing that I'll go off on him again.

 

I looked over at Niall and smiled, mentally thanking him. He smiled back before sighing. "Well, I've got to go," he said. "Bye, Haz!"

 

I gave Niall a hug before showing him to the door. Once he left, I shut the door. I turned back to Louis only to find the man staring at me with a confused expression. "What?" I questioned his stare.

 

"Nothing…you're just…odd," he said.

 

" _Odd!?_ What, because I support Omegas!?" I snapped.

 

"No! I didn't mean it in a negative way, Harry," he said.

 

I stared at him with a glare for a moment before I just walked off to my bedroom. I'm making it so obvious that I'm not an omega. Hopefully he'll believe what Niall told him instead of other speculations that he could come up with. Who knows what the guy will do to me!

 

I shut my door and sat on my bed. I already have conflict going on between Louis and I. How could I be so stupid? I just need to let loose and be chill or he'll definitely know that I'm an Omega.

 

I jumped when I heard a knock at my door. Oh fuck.

 

"Come in!" I called.

 

Louis opened the door and stepped in with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way," he apologized.

 

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry for acting like a bitch," I said.

 

"Nah. I shouldn't have said anything. I also will respect your stan for Omegas. Not many of them around," he said and chuckled softly before taking a seat beside me on my bed.

 

"Yeah, uh…my friend, um…Edward! My friend Edward is a male Omega and he's noticed how Omegas have been treated and he doesn’t like the look of it. He wants Omegas to have more and be more than just something an Alpha can fuck and pop a knot into. You know what I mean?" I explained.

 

"I see where he's coming from. But not all Alphas are like that," he said with a smile.

 

"I could disagree," I said.

 

"Why is that?" He asked.

 

"I was with this Alpha-"

 

"You were? I thought you're an Alpha?" Louis asked with confusion clear in his voice and on his face.

 

"I am! I was hanging out with this Alpha. He told me he-…that he uses Omegas for his rut. Then I found out that his friends are assholes and they trigger Omegas into heat just so they can fuck. I found a lot of Alphas that use Omegas to get through their ruts. Edward was once an Omega just used for ruts. He fell in love with this one guy and he would do anything to please the guy, but later found out through the guy's friends that he was just being used," I said, trying to hold my tears back. That guy was such an asshole. His name was Chad.

 

"Those are just assholes, Harry," Louis said, rolling his eyes.

 

"You admitted that you bring Omegas home after going to the club," I said.

 

"But I don't take advantage of them just because they have different equipment than me or a different label. They agree to come home with me and I treat them as an equal," he said.

 

"Oh," I mumbled.

 

"Not all Alphas take advantage of omegas. A lot of them respect omegas because they have to deal with our horny, dominant asses and they nurse our children," he said.

 

"Yeah, true," I said with a shrug.

 

"Have you ever been in a relationship with an Omega before?" Louis asked.

 

"Yeah, definitely! Her name was uh…Trisha! Trisha White. She was a really sweet girl," I said and laughed nervously.

 

"A female Omega, eh?" Louis said and snorted.

 

"Yeah, why?" I said with a confused look on my face.

 

"Didn't know you were straight. I mean, it doesn't matter, but I'm gay," he said.

 

He is!? Dear God, please give me the strength not to present to this man.

 

Just the thought of the man having me on my hands and knees on this bed while fucking into me had my dick interested and slick forming. Fuck! This is not good. I can't let him smell my pheromones. I need to neutralize myself again.

 

"That's great. I need you to leave though because I have to um-I uh, need to call me mum to tell her I've made it here and stuff," I said.

 

Louis looked hurt and offended. "Right," he mumbled and stood up. I felt bad because I think he got the wrong idea. "You know," he began, opening the door, "you could just tell me you're uncomfortable with the fact that I'm gay." He left before I could get a word out but not before slamming the door behind him.

 

Yep, I was right. He got the wrong idea and there's not a damn thing I can do about it because I can't tell him that I'm an omega and am affected by the fact that one, he's gay and two, he's fucking hot! He thinks I'm straight, but little does he know that I am so fucking gay. Gayer than gay. I thought he was straight, so that's why I came up with a story about a female.

 

I sighed and stood up, leaving the room to go find Louis. "Louis, please don't be mad. You got the wrong idea. I'm not some homophobe," I said as I walked into the living room to find him on the couch watching football.

 

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled, switching the channel to some American football game that was going on between the Broncs and the Packers before switching the television off completely.

 

"I'm serious, Louis. I didn't mean to offend you. I actually do need to call me mum, but I guess I chose the wrong time to mention that and I just made things super awkward between us already and it's barely been a day of me being here. I'm really sorry," I said.

 

"How about we just start over?" Louis suggested, looking over the couch at me with a smile.

 

"Yeah," I began and walked over to him, "I'm Harry Styles. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand for him to shake.

 

Louis grinned even bigger before taking my hand with a tight grip. "Hello, Harry. I'm Louis and it's a pleasure," he said politely.

 

***

 

"Hey, Harry," Louis greeted me as he walked into my room without permission. Good thing I neutralized myself earlier.

 

"Hi," I mumbled as I scrolled through Instagram on my phone, my back propped up against the pillows and headboard. He came over and got into the bed with me, sitting close to me to the point his thigh pressed against mine.

 

"What're you doing?" He asked, leaning in to take a peek at my phone.

 

"Just checking my Instagram. I posted a selfie this morning and wanted to know how many likes I got, and my friend Sam is on holiday and I wanted to see what he was up to," I said.

 

Louis hummed and nodded, watching the screen as I scrolled through random pictures and posts of my friends and family that I follow. He was quiet and still as he sat beside me. What does he want? He obviously wants something if he's in here, right? I don't know. He could just want to hang out with his new roommate.

 

"So what's up?" I asked, ruining the silence between us.

 

"Nothing…just wondering if you would want to go out for a couple drinks with me," he said. So he does want something. He wants me to go out with him.

 

"Um…I could. I don't think I'm doing anything important tonight or have anything to do. I guess I could," I said with a shrug, locking my phone before looking over at the Alpha.

 

"Great! Get ready. Were leaving in fifteen minutes," he said. He got up and left the room without another word.

 

I just sighed and stood up from my bed to prepare myself to go out. I wonder what tonight is going to be like. Whether it's going to be me dragging his drunk ass home or him dragging my drunk ass home. Hopefully it'll be neither and we'll both come home sober.

 

I walked out of my bedroom and went into the toilet to comb my hair out only to find Louis already in the toilet brushing his teeth and combing his hair into some sort of quiff before adding hairspray to it. I grabbed my comb out of the small white basket that I set in here earlier when I unpacked some of my stuff. It's filled with hair items and other toiletries.

 

"Why do you have maxi pads?" Louis asked but it sounded muffled because of the toothbrush in his mouth.

 

"Huh?" I looked into the small basket to find a couple of my maxi pads for my heats in the basket. My cheeks burned in embarrassment. "I-I uh-It was my sister's pads. I guess she didn't get them out when I told her to yesterday before I packed them away," I lied.

 

"That makes sense. It's not like you're some undercover omega. That would be silly though. Just imagine that!" Louis said and laughed.

 

I gave out an awkward laugh. "Oh, yeah. Definitely. That would be so stupid. Anyway, who would do that?" I said and shook my head.

 

"I don't know. Obviously someone who isn't smart," he said before rinsing his mouth out to wash away any excess toothpaste.

 

Well, there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. I'm not smart. I'm pretty sure that was evident from the start of this whole fucking thing.

 

"Yeah, totally," I mumbled.

 

I tossed my comb back into my basket and walked out of the toilet and into my room to retrieve my shoes. I slipped them on and then made my way to the living room to wait for Louis.

 

"Are you ready, Harold?" Louis asked as he entered the room.

 

"Yep," I answered.

 

"Alright, come on," he said, grabbing his keys before making his way over to the front door. He allowed me out first just before he locked up the apartment door.

 

"Tonight is going to be so fun with my new roommate!" Louis exclaimed, slinging an arm around my shoulders as we walked over to the lift.

 

I chuckled as I pressed the down button. The doors opened immediately with a small chime that rang through my ears. We got on and Louis pressed the number one.

 

"Were going to an all Alpha pub tonight, if that's okay with you," Louis said.

 

I'm sure going to change that tonight but no one will know. "Yeah, that's fine," I said with a smile.

 

"Great," he said, patting my back. The lift took us down to the first floor and the doors slid open. "Have you ever been to an all Alpha pub?" He asked.

 

"No, never," I answered as we got off the lift, the doors sliding shut behind us.

 

"Really!? An Alpha that hasn’t been to an all Alpha pub," he said just before he laughed. "You need to live a little more."

 

"I do," I agreed and rolled my eyes.

 

Louis looked over at me with an amused grin. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by his blue eyes. I noticed specks of green throughout the sea of blue and gray that made up his iris. His eyes reminded me of the earth.

 

"I'm guessing my face has given you something that has you interested since you're not listening to a damn thing I'm saying," I heard Louis say which made me snap out of my trance that his eyes put me in.

 

"Oh-uh, I'm sorry," I mumbled. My cheeks heated up in embarrassment. I stared down at my shoes as we left the building.

 

"What was so interesting, mate?" Louis asked and chuckled.

 

"Your eyes," I said and blushed even harder.

 

"My eyes? What about them?" He asked. He was grinning from ear to ear.

 

"I thought they were…pretty," I said.

 

"I thought you were straight?" Louis chuckled and pressed a button on his keys which had a black Porsche lighting up.

 

"I am," I muttered as I got into the passenger side of his car. Yeah, no. I'm really not. So not straight. I actually want you to fuck me because you're fucking hot.

 

"I'll take your word for it, mate," he said and got in the car, starting it up. I rolled my eyes and buckled up when he did.

 

"Now don't be staring other Alphas in the eyes at the pub because you just think they're pretty or you're bound to get fucked up, and I don't feel like rescuing you," he said. "Anyway, you should know better because you are an Alpha."

 

"Yeah, I know. Your eyes just seemed really blue and I just really liked them," I said. God, just stop, Harry. You sound really stupid.

 

"Thanks, Harry," Louis said. He gave me a quick glance before he pulled out of the lot. I just wanted to smack myself a thousand times. I'm going to screw everything up.

 

***

 

As soon as Louis and I walked into the pub I just wanted to run out with my tail between my legs. The strong aroma of Alphas hit me like a ton of bricks.

 

Fuck. I'm so screwed.

 

Louis grabbed my bicep and pulled me through the pub and over to the bar. I made a small whimper at his tight grip. There's probably going to be a bruise now. Great.

 

"What would you like? Drinks are on me just because I brought you here," he said.

 

"I'll just take a water," I said.

 

Louis stared at me as if I had lost my damn mind. I gave him a confused expression. He then gave me a just as confused expression. I shrugged.

 

"Alright then," Louis mumbled before ordering me a water. I don't feel like getting drunk or anything. I don't feel like drinking, period.

 

Louis ordered a few beers for himself and started to talk to a few Alphas that sat around the bar. I was just sitting on the stool sipping at a cup of water. Oh, I definitely don't look a little omega sitting at the bar with his Alpha sipping at a small cup of water looking vulnerable as possible.

 

"Hey," I heard a deep voice.

 

I snapped out of my day dream and looked up to find an Alpha standing in front of me. He looks like a nice guy. He has blonde hair and brown eyes.

 

"Hello," I said with a smile.

 

"Water, eh? I'm guessing you don't drink," he said.

 

"Sort of. I just don't feel like getting shitfaced," I said and chuckled.

 

"I feel you, man. Who are you with?" He asked, taking a seat beside me.

 

"My roommate, Louis," I said, pointing to Louis beside me who was ordering his third beer already as he laughed obnoxiously with a guy with dark hair and brown eyes. The man looks like a big softie to be honest.

 

"Oh, okay," the blonde guy said. He looked me up and down which had me gulping. Why is he looking at me like that? "You know," he began, taking a sip from his beer before continuing, "you don't look like you belong here…or smell like it."

 

Oh, shit.

 

"Well, I'm an Alpha, so I can be anywhere I choose to be," I said.

 

"You sure about that?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

 

I gulped and nodded. "Yeah, so fuck off," I said. I tried making myself sound bitter but it came out all squeaky and weak. I'm so pathetic. I suck at this.

 

"You don't even act like an Alpha either. You act like a pussy," he spat. He grabbed my arm and swiftly pulled me up from the bar stool. I yelped and tried pulling my arm away from his tight grip. "You're dainty like an omega. Look at you, you're a weak and vulnerable slut," he said and started to drag me over to the toilets.

 

"Louis!" I screamed out.

 

"What the hell!?" I heard Louis' voice and he sounded alert to the situation now. "Hey! Let go of him!"

 

I struggled against the man's grip but he was way too strong for me. I kicked his shin but he didn't wince nor make a sound hinting that he was in pain. The man pinned me up against the wall and stared me in the eyes. I whimpered at the dominance and squeezed my eyes shut. "I know you're an omega. You don't belong in he-"

 

The man's grip disappeared and I heard him groan in pain. I opened my eyes to find Louis standing in front of me with rage in his eyes as he stood over the much bigger man who sat laying on the floor holding his left side of his face in pain. Everyone was silent in the pub, staring at the scene that had just happened before them.

 

Louis turned to me and I shrunk down. He looks very angry. I think the guy hit him because he has a cut above his eye and it's bleeding a little.

 

"Let's go," he nearly growled out.

 

Fuck. I'm dead. I didn't even do anything, though!

 

I walked over to him and he shoved me toward the front door. Everybody watched us leave, their eyes following our every move. Once we were outside, Louis shoved at my shoulder with such force that it had me stumbling backwards.

 

"What the fucking hell was that!?" He shouted.

 

"He just walked up to me and started shit!" I fought back.

 

"Be honest with me, who the fuck are you!? Are you actually an Alpha or are you exactly what he said you were, an omega!?" He said, scowling at me.

 

"What the fuck, Louis! Seriously!? You think I'm lying to you!? I'm an Alpha! If I wasn't, I wouldn’t be here! Common sense!" I fought back.

 

"You couldn't even fight back like a normal Alpha! You fought like a pussy!" Louis said.

 

"I've never been in a fight before! How the fuck did you want me to react! I didn't grow up to learn to fight, I grew up to find my mate, create a family, and grow old together! Not fight another Alpha! Just because I'm an Alpha doesn't mean I need to know how to fight another Alpha!" I argued.

 

Louis looked me up and down. "If I find out you're lying, you're fucking screwed. I'll make you dig your own grave. Do I make myself clear?" He spoke bitterly.

 

"Yes, now back the fuck off," I spat.

 

Louis was glaring at me before he walked off to his car. "That was fucking ridiculous. You probably are an omega and lying to me," he said, unlocking his car.

 

My blood boiled. Why doesn’t he trust me!? I mean…I am lying. I just really need this apartment. I can't live with my mother and I don't have enough money to buy myself a house. I've looked for open apartments for just omegas, but I can't find any. I really need this apartment.

 

I got into Louis' car and he was mumbling under his breath.

 

"Would you shut the hell up!?" I snapped at him.

 

"No, I will not because this is all your fault that now I've got this cut above my eye because I had to fight your own battle that you were too much of a pussy to fight, and I get socked in the eye!" He shouted.

 

"I didn't even do anything to the guy and you're blaming me for his attack!?" I fought.

 

"Yes! I'm blaming you for your omega demeanor! Now sit back and shut the fuck up!" He demanded.

 

"I'm not an omega! Do I smell like a fucking omega to you!?" I screamed.

 

Louis just sat in his seat, staring straight forward, watching the cars drive by on the main road. His chest was heaving up and down at a fast pace from the anger. "No, you don't," he finally said after a moment of silence.

 

"Okay, then! So stop being a dick! I'm sorry you had to fight my own battle! I'm sorry you got clocked in the eye! I'm sorry that any of this happened! Are you happy now!?" I shouted, tossing my hands in the air.

 

"No, but it's whatever," he mumbled and pulled out of the lot of the pub.

 

"Then what will?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest with a sassy look on my face.

 

"You really want to know what will make me happy? If you would just sit back in that fucking seat and shut the fuck up! That's what will make me happy!" He said, his voice raising as he neared the end of his sentence. He looked over at me with fire in his eyes.

 

I was immediately intimidated by him and quickly pressed my back against the seat and pursed my lips shut. He looked away from me and paid more attention on the road.

 

The ride back to the apartment was quiet and so was the ride on the lift up to our floor. I can tell Louis was still mad because of the way he jammed the key into the door and slammed it open. He threw his keys onto the counter and went straight to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

I bit my lip and contemplated whether I should go and talk to him or just not bother him. I might make things worse if I try to go talk to him, so I'll just not bother him. I don't want my teeth knocked from my mouth. For such a small man, he's strong and can hold a lot of rage.

 

It's getting a little late. I guess I should head to bed. I still need to unpack some boxes and set up my room.

 

I walked into my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I stripped from my clothes and kept my black briefs on before crawling into my bed. Once I was under the covers, I let out a sigh of relief and closed my eyes. After a few minutes, I was out like a light.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggered rut and blowjob ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how the smut it, but I tried lol. Enjoy, anyway :)))

**Harry**

 

I woke up to a powerful smell of an Alpha male's hormones and it had my body heating up. I also smelt a mix of my own omega scent. That's when I realized that my briefs had a wet spot on the front of them and the back. Oh, fuck! I had a wet dream!

 

I sat up in my bed and listened closely for any sign of Louis. I stood up and snuck over to the door, slowly turning the knob to open it. I peeked out and looked into the living room to find it empty, as well as the kitchen. I looked ahead to see Louis' door shut.

 

Is he in rut? There's so many Alphas in this place it's hard to tell. It could be the neighbors or someone up or downstairs. I'm going to be smart and take my suppressants before I walk into his room to check on him.

 

I shut my door and ran over to my side table, grabbing my pills from the drawer. I took the pill dry and quickly neutralized myself before I changed my briefs into a pair of clean ones and returned back to my door. I opened it and stepped beyond where my room meets the hallway. I was now stood in front of Louis' door and I pressed my ear against the wood, listening closely for any sounds.

 

My cheeks suddenly heated up. I heard Louis moaning. Something triggered his rut. I think the pheromones that I released from when I had that wet dream triggered his rut. Oh god. What if he knows!? This is an all Alpha apartment!? There's not like anything else can trigger his rut. How am I suppose to save my ass!?

 

I lifted a shaky hand up to the door and knocked. The moaning stopped.

 

Wait, what if he smells past the neutralizer!? Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I'm fucking screwed!

 

The door swung open to reveal Louis. I stumbled backwards as his strong aroma crashed into me. He stood with an angry and impatient look on his face. His face and chest was flushed, sweat dripped down his face, his pupils were blown out, and his hair stuck up every which way. Oh, let's not forget about the raging hard on he has going on in his black sweatpants.

 

I gulped and forced my eyes up at his face.

 

"What could you possibly want!?" He growled.

 

"I was checking if you were okay but uh…your appearance has answered that for me," I said.

 

Louis looked over the extreme of angry now. "What did you do to me!?" He screamed.

 

"What? I-I-"

 

"I know you did something! Did you inject me with some kind of drug or something!? What, you're still mad at me for yesterday, so you thought triggering me into a rut was the way to go to get back at me!?" He screamed once more, backing me up into the wall.

 

"No! I didn't do a-anything! I swear!" I rushed out. I smooshed my body up against the wall to try to keep my body from being near his.

 

"Then who did!?" He shouted.

 

"I didn't do it! I don't know who did! Maybe an omega in heat walked by the apartment! I don't know!" I said, trying to defend myself as best as possible.

 

"Let me find out that you did something to me, your ass is grass and I'll be the lawnmower! Let me find out, Styles!" He spat.

 

I gulped and nodded.

 

His eyes scanned my body from top to bottom before meeting my eyes again with a scowl. "Stay out, unless you're looking to get fucked by another Alpha," he snarled before he went into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

Wait, that's a thing!?

 

I took my shaky form into my bedroom but then realized something. The back of my clean briefs were now wet again. His scent and aggressive demeanor made me horny and now I'm producing slick. What if he smelt it!? I'm sure he would have said something, right? Or even dragged me into his room to fuck me. Yeah, never mind. I don't think he smelt me.

 

I think I need a shower. Especially to rinse away this slick. I may or may not have a quick wank because to be honest, I do have a bit of a hard on. He's sexy when he's all flustered and horny.

 

Great, it's been a day and a half since I've been here and I've already started shit between Louis and I, and triggered Louis into a rut. I also have a crush on him and want him to fuck me. Just great!

 

I got my clothes out that I was going to wear today and walked out to the toilet, which is beside Louis' room. Maybe I shouldn't get off in there…he might smell me. Well, it seems like I'm going to take another risk.

 

I got into the toilet and put my stuff down on the small counter that surrounds the sink. I started up the shower before I got in, the warm water hitting my skin, sending goosebumps up my spine.

 

I then decided to finger myself and have a good wank before I washed myself. I then dried off and slipped on my clothes. I opened the door, peeking out to find Louis sitting on the couch wearing nothing but his briefs still with a glass of ice water in hand.

 

I exited the toilet and walked over to Louis. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

 

He sighed and ran a hand through his sweat-damp hair. "I'm alright now. But uh, listen…I'm sorry that I snapped at you this morning. I feel like such an asshole for accusing you for triggering my heat. You're probably right. An omega could have passed by and they could have been in heat. I don't know. Something triggered it. But I'm sorry," he said and gave me a soft, apologetic smile.

 

"It's fine," I said and sat beside him.

 

"And you know, I know you're not straight," he said with a smirk on his face. "I heard you in the toilet."

 

"So. That doesn't mean anything. I'm not gay. Now fuck off," I said and laughed.

 

"I don't believe you. I think you're gay," he said, nudging my arm with his elbow.

 

"No, mate. I'm not gay," I said with a chuckle.

 

He was still smirking as he moved to turn his body towards me, bringing his legs up onto the couch to sit in a crisscross position. "Prove it," he said.

 

What?

 

"Prove it? How am I suppose to prove it?" I asked.

 

"I don't know. You figure that out," he said.

 

I didn't notice him when he reached out a hand to touch me until I felt his warm hand on my knee. My cheeks flushed a deep red and I quickly moved my leg away. "C-Can you not touch me? Thanks," I said and gave out a nervous laugh, moving all the way down to the end of the couch.

 

"Who did you get yourself off to, hmm?" Louis quizzed just as he sat up on his knees and slowly crawled toward me.

 

"U-Uh, my uh-my girlfriend," I lied.

 

"Girlfriend?" He questioned with knitted eyebrows.

 

"Yeah, girlfriend. Her name is Amie," I said. God, I'm fucking sweating!

 

"Well," he began, crawling into my lap and placing his face merely centimeters away from mine, "I hope she doesn't mind if I do this." He then kissed me. Planted his soft lips right on top of mine.

 

I tried so hard not to give into him, so I shoved at his chest, making him pull away. "We just met and I'm not into you!" I spat and quickly stood up from the couch.

 

"I'm into you. You attract me, Harry and I don't know why. You're the hottest Alpha I've ever met. And to share a little secret, I got off to you earlier," he said and winked.

 

Okay, that's hot. "Ugh, you're disgusting!" I said and rolled my eyes before stomping off to my bedroom. Okay, but, this fucking sexy ass Alpha just kissed me!

 

Once I shut my door I let out a squeal of excitement. He kissed me! He's attracted to me and just-ugh! He's into me. That is the greatest thing ever! I am really now contemplating whether or not I want him to fuck me into next week. Just give up the act and just let him fuck me. Ugh!

 

"Harry?" Louis' voice sounded from the other side of the door before he landed a soft knock.

 

"Go away!" I said, sounding annoyed, but I really hope he doesn't actually go away.

 

"Can I apologize? I'm sure I made you uncomfortable and I just want to say that I am really sorry," he said.

 

Okay, he's too cute.

 

I opened the door to reveal his cute pouty face. "I accept your apology."

 

He smiled and hummed before pushing by me to enter my room. "But I can't apologize for how good that kiss was," he said and smirked when I went tense.

 

"Yeah, and I can't really deny," I chuckled.

 

"See!" He exclaimed. "Are you confused, maybe? Did you need help finding yourself? If so, I'm definitely up for it."

 

I was dumbfounded by his offer. "I'm an Alpha, Louis. You're an Alpha too. I don't think that is going to work too well," I said, releasing an amused laugh.

 

"So what you're saying is," he started as he approached me to the point where my back was pressed against the wall space beside the door and his front was pressed against my own, "you would if it wasn't for the fact that were both Alphas?"

 

I stared into his eyes, seeing the lust that they held, his pupils blown wide.

 

I gulped and nodded.

 

"I'll tell you what," he began, his smirk still playing on his lips, "we can pretend. I can be the Alpha and you can pretend to be the Omega. Can't be too hard, right?"

 

I nodded.

 

"Yeah? You know how to pretend to be an Omega?" He questioned, eyebrows raised.

 

I nodded again.

 

Louis moved his face closer to mine and breathed in my scent. "You smell absolutely wonderful."

 

I blushed at his compliment. My heart was also beating a mile a minute the longer I stood caged against his body and his eyes stared up into mine. I tried extremely hard not to produce slick because then that would blow my cover as an Alpha.

 

"Those lips are heavenly," he spoke softly, running his thumb along my bottom lip. "I just want to bite them. I wouldn't mind if they were rapped around my cock."

 

I was hardening in my jeans just from his dirty words, but I knew I couldn't give into him. I would probably present myself to him in the heat of the moment, and I don't want to be stupid and do that. I can't have sex with him. I just can’t.

 

I pressed my hands against his chest and pushed him lightly so he could get the idea of what I wanted. He backed away like I wanted him to but he looked hurt and denied.

 

"I can’t," I mumbled. "I have a girlfriend. I can’t do this to her. Not until her and I breakup. It would be less painful than cheating on her, you know what I mean?"

 

Louis cleared his throat and nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

 

I gave him a weak smile and moved away from the wall. "I've got to call me mum. She wants to hear from me today," I said.

 

Louis didn't say much when he gave me a weak smile and left the room.

 

I felt terrible for letting him down like that. I couldn't risk him figuring me out too soon. I don't have a lot of money for a place of my own. Until I get that kind of money, I'll tell him and he can kick me out without a problem that I won't be able to get my own place.

 

-

 

"Hey, Lou!" I sang as I joined him on the couch. He was watching some MTV show with Rob Dyrdek.

 

"Hi," he mumbled.

 

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, worried that he was.

 

"No, I'm fine," he answered, picking up the remote when the show changed to an annoying commercial on car insurance and started to flip through the channels for something else to watch that he found interesting.

 

"No, you're not. I made you mad because I was giving into you and then cut you short. I know that can be really irritating, so I'm sorry," I apologized.

 

He sighed. "You don't have to apologize, Harry. I shouldn't have come onto you like that, especially knowing that you have a girlfriend. I was in the wrong, not you. So I'm sorry."

 

I then wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. "How about a blowjob?"

 

Louis was quick wit his movements when he pulled away with a confused look on his face. "Um, what?"

 

I chuckled at his reaction. "You know what I offered. Don't play dumb."

 

"No, no! I was just trying to make sure I heard you right," he said, frowning. "Did I?"

 

I didn't say anything else as I climbed off the couch and propped myself between his legs, reaching my hands up to undo the button his black jeans. "Did you?" I teased and pulled his length out from beneath his confinements. He had a semi that was soon going to be full.

 

I hummed at the look of his size. It was quite big. Alphas are big, and the problem is, I'm an Alpha that isn't big at all. Mine doesn't even amount to his size.

 

"Problem?" Louis asked from above me.

 

I looked up to see him staring down at me with a concerned look on his face.

 

I shook my head. "I uh-no…you're just bigger than what I expected," I admitted.

 

He chuckled at my response. "What else do you expect from Alphas, Harry? Anyway, why are you questioning the size when you're an Alpha yourself?"

 

Oh, shit! He's right. I really hope I didn't already blow my cover. Come on, Harry. Think of something!

 

"You're just a bigger Alpha. I knew you were going to be big, but not _this_ big," I explained.

 

He rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it."

 

I blushed and then let my eyes drop down to his cock that had hardened even more. I licked my hand and grabbed it before slowly wanking him. Louis moaned at the feeling and tossed his head back against the couch out of pleasure.

 

"Fuck, Harry."

 

Just hearing him moan my name so heavenly made me hard in my own jeans. His voice sounded deeper and sexier compared to when he's talking normally. Just his voice can make an Omegas legs quiver beneath them and ruin their pants from the large amounts of slick they'll produce.

 

I blinked up at Louis to find him watching me as I glided my hand up and down his cock, pulling moans from between his thin, soft lips that I just wanted to kiss so badly. It wouldn't be he best of ideas because then I would want more.

 

I eventually started rubbing my thumb over the sensitive skin of his head which had him shuddering and releasing a shaky breath from the action that probably sparked pleasure up his spine.

 

"Shit, Harry. Just get your mouth on me already," Louis growled impatiently.

 

I hummed and slowed my hand down just to tease him. "Do you think you've deserved my mouth?" I asked.

 

His eyes were liked daggers when they pierced my own. Usually I would obey but I think that would be too 'Omega' of me to do. I need to show him that I can be a superior Alpha.

 

"You didn't answer my question, Louis," I said.

 

Louis groaned and hissed when I ran the palm of my hand over his tip, his head falling back against the couch again, his chest heaving up and down. "Fuck! Yes, I think I deserve your mouth, now hurry up!"

 

I chuckled and pulled my hand away which had him quickly looking down at me. "I don't think you do, especially with that attitude and impatience."

 

His jaw clenched out of irritation as he glared at me. "Harry," he warned.

 

"Beg for it."

 

He looked mortified by my words. "Excuse me?"

 

"I said beg for it," I repeated myself.

 

Louis gulped, his cheeks heating up.

 

At least I'm doing this right without giving up my secret. I feel slightly bad because he's embarrassed.

 

"Do you not want me to finish you off? I mean, if that's the case, I'll just get up and go off job searching if-"

 

"Please, Harry. I need your mouth," he begged with a whiny tone, his hands gripping the cushions beneath him.

 

I smirked knowing what I had achieved. I made an Alpha beg.

 

My confidence was bumped up as I grabbed Louis' cock and started to kitten lick the tip, dipping my tongue into the slit, collecting the precum that was beading at the top.

 

'Fucking hell!" Louis groaned deeply, his hips raising a bit off the couch but I placed my free hand on his left thigh where I felt the tight muscle and then pushed down to get him to drop his hips. He seemed to get the idea and dropped his hips back against the couch.

 

"You take what I give you," I mumbled when I pulled away from licking his tip before engulfing his cock into my warm, moist mouth, forcing a string of profanities from between his lips. I hummed knowing that it would spark more pleasure.

 

One of his hands came up and tangled his fingers in my hair when I started to bob my head up and down his cock. His breathing pattern became faster and staccato-like. It was quite endearing watching the Alpha fall apart because of my mouth.

 

"Feels so good. Please don't stop," Louis breathed out.

 

I took him deep until the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat before pulling away so that his tip was left in my mouth, sucking around the skin and then deep throating him again. I heard him cursing under his breath at the action.

 

I pulled off and fisted his cock, looking up at him with teary eyes. Louis noticed and smirked.

 

"Not much of a tough guy, now aren't you?" He teased, tugging my head forward to take him back in my mouth, but I pressed the flat of my tongue against the bottom of his cock, licking up against the vein underneath.

 

"Yes!" Louis hissed. "So good, babydoll."

 

The pet name affected me in a way that made me feel desperate for some sort of touch that I unbuttoned my jeans with my free hand and shoved it down my briefs to pull myself out from its tight confinements of my skinnies.

 

I took Louis back into my mouth after suckling at his tip for a few seconds and pressed my tongue against his cock as I bobbed my head up and down. The feel of my hand pumping myself felt so good to the point where I couldn't help but moan against his length. It was like some sort of chain reaction when Louis moaned my name out.

 

The more Louis moaned, the closer I got to climaxing. I felt Louis' hand slightly tugging at the roots of my hair to pull me off and then forced me back onto his cock. I didn't want him to take control, so I pulled off completely. I knew it pissed him off when he growled deep in his throat.

 

"You seem to have a thing where you stop when I'm feeling my best," he said with sassiness evident in the way he spoke to me. He honestly did look irritated and it bothered me because I wanted to please him.

 

"I'm sorry," I murmured, immediately taking him back into my mouth and bobbing my head up and down at a quick pace to help ease the pending orgasm out of him.

 

There was a mix of sounds of Louis' deep moans and groans and the slurping sounds of me sucking him off as best as I could while I wanked myself off with one hand. My knees were starting to really ache from being on them for too long, so I tried to pick up the pace a little to get it over with even if I didn't want to. My knees will suffer the longer I stay on them.

 

"Close, Harry. M' close," Louis rushed out, left hand tightening on the throw pillow beside him and the other gripping the couch cushion. I peeked up at his face from underneath my eyelashes and he was staring down at me with lustful, hooded eyes and his mouth dropped open into a fucked out 'O' shape.

 

I came just at the look at his face and whined against him, my eyes squeezing shut at the force of my orgasm. The vibrations against his cock sent him over the edge, his come spurting down my throat. I’m not good at swallowing everything, so I struggled when I gagged and tried to swallow everything he gave me all at the same time.

 

A little come dribbled out the side of my mouth, but other than that, I was able to swallow all of it. I pulled off and licked around Louis' cock to clean up anything I missed. He made a small sound and pressed his hand against my hand and tried pushing me away. I figured he could be sensitive and pulled away.

 

I looked up at Louis with an innocent smile, but he only shook his head. "You're such a twat, you know that?"

 

I smirked, running both my hands up his thighs. "Had you begging," I pointed out the obvious.

 

Louis snorted, tucking himself back in his jeans. "Maybe this once, but I'll have you crying for me to fuck you one day. You might've had some control this time, but just know that there will be a next time and I will definitely be in charge, darling." He zipped and buttoned his jeans with a shit-eating grin scrawled across his face which had my heart racing.

 

He said there would 'definitely' be a next time.

 

Fuck, he's so hot! How can I not let him fuck me? If this goes on, I don't think I'll be able to refrain myself from presenting and exposing that I am an Omega. What if that is his plan? What if he already knows and is just playing along?

 

"Earth to Styles!" I heard Louis' voice before a hand was waving in front of my face, breaking me from my thoughts.

 

"Oh! Yes?" I answered.

 

Louis looked down at me with furrowed eyebrows, a look that was questioning my moment of staring off into space. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him, smiling. I then realized that I hadn't tucked myself away, so I did that real quick before Louis spoke again.

 

"Okay…how about you get up off your knees. I'm sure they're sore right now," he said, assisting me as he used a hand to lift me from underneath my arms while my hands pressed against his knees for balance as I stood up to my feet. I was a bit wobbly but Louis held onto me so I wouldn't fall.

 

"Thanks," I mumbled, stretching my legs out, my knees cracking. I then sat down beside Louis.

 

"You know," he started, turning towards me with a grin, "I couldn't have asked for a better roommate."

 

I giggled and tucked myself into his side, his arm coming around to hold me close as he chuckled at my reaction to what he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the smut wasn't too boring. Comment what you think.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rimming and blowjobs ;)

**Harry**

  _2 weeks later_

 

"So you live here for two days and then end up giving the guy a blowjob? Yeah, that sounds about right," Niall said, shaking his head.

 

I groaned and fell backwards on my bed where we were sat on the edge. I told him what happened between Louis and I, but ever since then, Louis' been a bit distant and staying out of the house to hang out with friends. I've tried questioning him about it but he rushes out the apartment every time.

 

"He's been acting weird since then," I said, staring up at the dusty ceiling. I wonder how long it's been since the ceiling has been dusted. It looks pretty gross. "He's been trying to avoid me."

 

Niall lied down beside me and stared up at the ceiling too. "Have you confronted him about it?" He asked.

 

"I've tried. He just rushes off somewhere," I said.

 

Niall hummed and looked over at me. "I don't know what to tell you, mate. But I think you should catch him tonight and talk about it. Take control of the situation, too. Show him that you're serious."

 

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

 

"When does he get off work?" He asked.

 

"He gets off at eight tonight, but he usually stays another hour just to avoid me," I said, rolling my eyes.

 

"Oh. Yeah, you need to take care of that," Niall said, matter-of-fact.

 

I covered my face with my hands and groaned. "I'm nervous to, Niall. What if he goes all Alpha on me for asking? I'm scared."

 

"Don't be a pussy because he's an Alpha. Anyway, you don't want to blow your cover. You want to convince him that you're an Alpha too," Niall said, sitting up.

 

"Maybe that's the problem. What if it's the thought that I'm an Alpha and sucked him off? He wants an Omega, not an Alpha. So maybe he feels weird because of that reason, because he thinks I'm an Alpha too and that two Alphas don't look too good together in society," I explained. It felt almost like a light bulb went off in my head. Honestly, it felt amazing.

 

"Ask him about it, then. That is probably why he is being distant," Niall agreed, standing up from the bed and grabbing his backpack since he's been taking classes at a community college down the road. I'm really proud of him, though, for taking classes. Credit to me because I convinced him to take the classes so he could become a dental hygienist. He wasn't sure if he would be able to ace the classes, but I made sure he knew that he was smarter than what he took himself for. There's literally nothing better than a supporting friend that wants nothing more for you than for you to reach success and your goals.

 

"Okay, yeah. I'm going to ask him about it, even as scared as I am, but I am doing it!" I said, trying to even convince myself that I am going to confront Louis tonight.

 

"Well, I guess I should get home then, before he gets here," he said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Just text me to tell me how it went. But if something goes wrong, call me and I'll be here in a zip."

 

I smiled up at him knowing I could count on him for anything and everything. "Thanks, Niall. I will."

 

"Awesome, mate. Talk to you later," he said before he left, shutting my door behind him.

 

I sat there until I heard him leave the apartment. I quickly got up from my bed and checked the time on my phone. It was almost time until Louis' shift was over. I don't know if he's going to stay another hour or not, but I guess I will see soon. His job is only about ten minutes away from the apartment. I've timed him before, so that's how I know. Okay, I'm sure that sounded pretty weird…possibly creepy, to be really honest.

 

I grabbed my neutralizer and made sure to spray myself and even took my suppressants. While I was fixing my hair in the mirror to make sure it didn't look too bad, I heard the apartment door open and then close before hearing a set of keys being set down on the kitchen counter.

 

Louis' home.

 

I rushed out of the room and into the kitchen to find Louis standing by the counter where he put his keys, phone in hand and typing a text to someone, while wearing his work attire: black skinny jeans, a black shirt that said Will's Grill on the front of it (the sleeves looked great wrapped around his golden biceps), and then black and white vans. His hair was also styled in it's regular messy fringe.

 

"Hey, Lou! How was work?" I asked, which was my attempt at starting a normal conversation before mentioning that we need to talk.

 

"Fucking busy, and fuck, people are _idiots_ ," he said, shaking his head and locking his phone after he texted whom ever he was texting. "Okay, so, this one woman came in with her mate, right? I went and waited them like I was suppose to, then I served them their beverages. Suddenly, this woman literally starts giving me shit about her husband finding me attractive because apparently he was an Omega and was releasing pheromones just watching me. Then she started talking shit about me trying to steal her Omega and being a sorry excuse of an Alpha, and even had the _audacity_ to tell me that I was disrespecting her. Like, I am not in control of your husband's dick! Fucking people like that piss me off to no end!" Louis ranted.

 

"What happened after?" I asked.

 

"Nearly got fired," he snorted, a smirk on his face as he leaned his back up against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

I gulped. "What did you do?"

 

"Knowing me and my skills of biting me tongue, I said some shit and got into it with her. Like, why am I just going to take shit from people? I don't, so it got to the point where I was in her face. I said shit like calling her a waste of an Alpha because she's showing a bad impression in front of her Omega, which is in fact, very unattractive. And fuck, was that little Omega hard!" He started to laugh.

 

I wouldn't blame that guy, though. I could almost hear Louis' Alpha voice now while being in that woman's face, angrily telling her off. I would go hard too…I think I am. _Fuck._

 

I cleared my throat and released a nervous laugh. "I'm glad you stood up for yourself, but um-can I, like, uh-"

 

"Spit it out, Styles," Louis said. He sounded annoyed.

 

Come on, Harry. Just tell him you want to talk and hope he'll agree. I can do this.

 

"I need to talk to you," I blurted out.

 

The content look on Louis' face turned into one that looked more confused than anything. I also noticed his adams apple shift up and then back down when he swallowed.

 

"You want to talk?" He asked, probably to be sure he heard me right.

 

"Yeah."

 

He hummed and nodded, pushing away from the counter. "About what, exactly?"

  
"Exactly what you're thinking," was all I said because I knew he probably already knew because I've been trying to talk to him about it, but he was never receptive and fled.

 

"Fuck," he mumbled more to himself and then sighed. "Okay, fine."

 

He walked by me and over to the couch where he sat down and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. He looked over to find me still standing there.

 

"Are you going to come over here or not?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

"Oh!" I rushed over and sat down beside him.

 

It was then silent for a moment with me staring around the room and Louis looking down at his folded hands.

 

I don't really know how to start the conversation without pissing him off. I'm scared he'll get mad and all hell will freeze over.

 

The longer we sat there, the more irritated Louis got. "Wow, okay, nice talk," he said, getting up from the couch.

 

"Okay! Wait!" I rushed out, grabbing his forearm and pulling him back. He plopped back down on the couch and gave me a look that showed he was clearly annoyed and to get on with what I want to talk to him about. "I'm sorry. I'm just scared you'll get mad or something."

 

"I'm not going to get mad, Harry, but if I have to sit here in silence any longer, I just might blow up," he said, crossing his right leg over his left and resting his right arm over the arm of the couch and his left resting on the back. Honestly, he looked fucking hot just sitting like that. "Go on."

 

I gulped before starting. "About a couple weeks ago…"

 

"Mhm," he hummed, waiting for me to continue while his blue eyes stared into my green ones.

 

"We had a moment together," I said, sugarcoating what we did.

 

Louis started to laugh which confused me. "Come on, Harry, just spit it out. You don't have to be so weird about it."

 

I frowned. "Excuse me? You've been weird about it since."

 

"What're you talking about?" He chuckled.

 

"You've avoided me for two weeks since I blew you, Louis. So yeah, I've noticed. Now you're acting stupid like that wasn't what you've been doing," I said.

 

I immediately regretted what I said when his face went stone cold and his jaw clenched, but I knew I couldn't back down. I had to be an Alpha.

 

"I've been sitting around this apartment wondering what I did wrong two weeks ago that made you feel the need to avoid me. I don't need my roommate avoiding me. I want us to be on good terms. So I want to discuss it to figure out what went wrong. Was it uncomfortable? Was it not good?"

 

Louis sighed, his eyes wandering around the room so he didn't have to meet mine. "It's just-It was good. It was really good, if I'm going to be really honest here. It was _so_ good I wanted more, but when we went to bed that night I couldn't help but think how weird it was. Please don't take that wrong, but were two Alphas. It's unusual. It's not common, and it's also wrong in the eyes of society. I just don't want to get shit on because we're both Alphas sharing intimacy together. You see where I'm coming from?"

 

"Ohh, I see. You're too worried about what people think," I said and snorted. "Some Alpha you are."

 

Louis looked taken back by my words. Hurt, even. "Excuse me?"

 

I shook my head, still laughing. "Alphas are big and strong. They don't worry about what people think, it's not what they're focused on. They're more focused on pleasing their mate and making sure they're keeping them healthy, loved, and protected, Louis. So what if we're both Alphas? Why should that be a boundary? It only is if you're too worried about what others will think."

 

"I don't have a mate, Harry. I can't focus on something like that if I don't have it. I'm more focused on me at the moment and what I need to do to support myself. But I'm sorry for avoiding you like some pussy. I should've manned up and talked to you about it. I just felt weird and out of place because of the oddness of the situation. So you're right, I'm just being a big pussy about everything," he said.

 

I bit my lip to hold back the smile that was trying to find its way on my face, in which he saw and rolled his eyes.

 

"What?" He asked, questioning the look on my face.

 

"You're so cute. You look vulnerable," I said but he took offense to it when he grimaced and stood up to escape to his room, but I snatched his arm and pulled him back. He ended up stumbling and falling into my lap.

 

"Harry!" He whined and tried escaping my arms, but I kept a tight grip around him.

 

"You're so vulnerable and small. Makes me want to bend you over right here," I spoke seductively in his ear and even nibbled gently at his lobe.

 

I heard a hitch in his breath until he was ripping himself away from me. "No! No one is fucking me! Never! Especially another Alpha!"

 

I pouted my lip out teasingly as he stood in front of me, his arms wrapped around himself while he stared at me with knitted eyebrows. "Why not, Lou?"

 

His cheeks turned red. "Knots will hurt."

 

He definitely looked small and vulnerable with red cheeks, a genuine pout on his face, and his arms holding himself while he looked at me with cute, doe eyes.

 

"Aawwee, Louis!" I cooed, but he didn't like that.

 

"I'm an Alpha, too, remember? You don't need to coo like I'm some sort of Omega or baby," he grumbled.

 

I chuckled and shook my head.

 

"But if someone is going to be taking it up the ass, it's gonna be you, _Harold_ ," he said, a smirk finding its way on his lips.

 

"Nope. It'll be you, especially with that pert ass of yours." I sent him a wink.

 

He hummed, squinting his eyes at me. "Thank you, but no thank you. Me getting fucked is really not my forte."

 

"You might wanna start looking into it, then," I teased.

 

Louis chuckled sexily, shaking his head at me. "Oh no, no, Styles. I'm the superior Alpha around here, so don't cross me." He stepped closer to me until he was able to slowly lean forward, his fists holding him up by pressing them into the couch, a fist resting on the outsides of both my thighs to cage me underneath him. His face was then only centimeters away from my own before he spoke. "And you think your knees were bothering you the last time you were on them? Keep talking shit. I'll make sure they'll mold into the fucking floor by how much I'll fuck you on them."

 

Holy shit, I am _so_ fucking wet and hard.

 

"My god, I wish I was an Omega so you could fuck me so hard and knot me pregnant," I let slip.

 

Louis gave out a hearty laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners and flashing his pearly white teeth. He is absolutely gorgeous. But I can't let him fuck me because he'll figure out that I am an actual Omega because the self lubrication.

 

"Yeah? You want me to breed you, so you can have our puppies? You'd like that very much, wouldn't you?" He asked, his voice rough and sexy.

 

I could feel my hole getting wet by his seductive words and voice, so I knew I had to stop the whole situation before my pheromones got too strong and rat me out.

 

"I don't know, 'superior Alpha'. I'm kind of tired," I said and gave out a fake yawn.

 

Louis' eyes darkened as I spoke, his eyes dropping down to follow my lips as they moved.

 

"And I think you should get to bed too. Anyway, I'm an Alpha. You can't fuck me. It's frowned upon," I finished before pressing my hand against his chest and pushing him away.

 

Louis looked taken back my words as he stumbled backwards when I pushed him. "Harry, I-"

 

"Oh no, _superior Alpha_ , no can do. You need to get your sleep, and so do I. I know big and strong Alphas like you need to get their sleep," I said and stood up. "Goodnight, Louis. Sweet dreams."

 

I went to walk away to my bedroom, but Louis snatched me up before I could, pulling me flush against his chest. I made a small sound when my eyes glided up to look into his, and all I saw was the smallest rim of blue surrounding the perimeter of his blown out pupil.

 

"An Alpha like me needs pleasure right now, Harry. You can't leave me all hot and bothered before bed. It's against the rules here," he said, his tongue poking out to lick over his bottom lip.

 

"Well, I'm a rule breaker, Louis," I said and then pulled myself away. I walked around the couch with a smug grin on my face and started toward my room but Louis did something unexpected.

 

He used his Alpha voice.

 

"Harry, get over here!"

 

I gasped when I went weak at the knees and had to grab the wall beside me to have some sort of support or balance. I whimpered when I felt a trickle of wetness run from my hole and my dick harden immediately in my jeans.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

I didn't realize that Louis walked over to me until I felt a hand on my back, sending chills up my spine and goosebumps spreading over my skin.

 

"An Alpha responding to an Alpha tone the same way an Omega would," he said, humming as if he suspected it.

 

I quickly shook my head, denying it. "No. Not an Omega. Your tone was so strong and dominant. Fuck, it sounded so good," I said, nearly moaning.

 

His hand slid from my back down to my bottom where he tried sliding his hand down the back of my jeans, but I quickly pulled his hand away. "No! Don't touch there!"

 

Louis chuckled. "Why? Are you wet?"

 

I shook my head. "Not an Omega, Louis. 'M an Alpha."

 

"Alphas can get wet too, but that's if they try hard enough," Louis said, removing his hand off my back and walking around so he was standing in front of me. "But Alphas never respond like this to another Alpha. It's uncommon."

 

"Well, consider it because it happened," I said, sitting up to look him in the eyes. "But I have to get to bed now, and I think you should do the same."

 

Louis smirked. "Okay."

 

I awkwardly stood there as he turned on his heel and started toward his room. "Hope I didn't trigger an early heat for you or anything."

 

"I'm not an Alpha!" I growled, but he ignored me by walking into his room and shutting the door. I groaned and stomped over to my room, slamming the door shut behind myself and then getting myself ready for bed. I even had to wipe myself dry because of the slick that my hole produced.

 

Louis is _so_ onto me. I know he is. He's not fucking stupid.

 

*****

 

"Harry, rise and shine!" Louis' voice sounded through my room.

 

I whined as my eyes cracked open only to be blinded by the daylight shining through my window since Louis opened the curtains up.

 

"I have some of me friends coming over this afternoon, so I need you up," he said, his hands on his hips as he stood next to my bed, peering down at me. He looked hot in what he was wearing. He wore a white tee shirt, a brown jacket over top, blue jean skinny jeans that were rolled up at the bottom, along with green shoes.

 

"For what?" I asked, my voice groggy and tired. "And why does it have to involve me?

 

"Footie is going to be on and because you're my roommate, so get up," he said and then left me alone in my bedroom.

 

I groaned before sitting up in my bed. I really don't want to watch footie with him and his friends. It's probably just going to be a bunch of dumb Alphas cursing and being loud over a bunch of guys kicking a ball around on a field. I'm honestly not about that at the moment because I don't feel like listening to Louis and his friends. Seems like it'll be really annoying.

 

"Get up, Harry!" Louis demanded from the living room.

 

"I am!" I grumbled, crawling out of my bed that I knew I was going to miss oh-so-much. I dragged myself into the washroom in order for me to take a shower, turning the shower on to be sure the water would be warm and ready for me.

 

"Make that shower quick. I need you to go out and pick up a few things for me which is going to be food-wise," Louis said as he walked by to get to his room.

 

I frowned, exiting the washroom to peer inside his bedroom where he was putting some of his stuff away. "Why can't you go out and get it?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

 

Louis chuckled and approached me, an amused grin on his face. "Because I told you to. I have things that I need to set up here, and my friends are going to be here soon, so I need to be here."

 

I scoffed. "Now I'm just the person that goes and picks up the food, hmm?"

 

Louis' grin seemed to get bigger. "No, your Harry. My best mate slash roommate that will be very loved for picking up the food. You're important. You go out and get the food. Everyone will be excited to see you if that makes you feel any better."

 

"Because I'll have food," I deadpanned. "Yep. Makes me feel real important."

 

"Exactly!" He exclaimed. "Now go get cleaned up." He left his room and went into the living room where he started to call somebody. "Hey, Oli! On your way? Awesome!"

 

I groaned, trudging into the washroom where the warm water started to steam up the mirror. When I got in, I made sure to keep my shower short and sweet, so then I wouldn't piss Louis off for taking too long to shower. But when I got out and dried off, I realized my dumbass didn't grab a set of clothes for me to wear today.

 

Fuck me.

 

I decided to wrap my towel around my waist and walk out, only to be met by Louis, who just so happened to be walking by to get to his room, phone up to his ear. He was talking to someone but stopped mid sentence when he saw me in nothing but a towel. I could hear the other person on the other end trying to get his attention but he was more focused on me, his eyes scanning me up and down, his pupils dilating in and out.

 

" _Fuck_ , Harry," he breathed out, confusing the person on the phone. "I'll call you back, Oli. Bye." He then clicked the 'end' button on his phone before his eyes met mine after fucking them with those beautiful blue orbs he calls his eyes. "You're absolutely gorgeous, you know that?"

 

I gulped, holding my towel close to my body so it wouldn't fall off in front of the beautiful Alpha. "E-Excuse me, I need to grab my clothes," I got out from under his strong stare.

 

Louis hummed and then looked me straight in the eye. "Fuck, I want to touch you so bad."

 

I fish-mouthed at his words, not knowing how to respond.

 

"We have thirty minutes," was all he said before he was grabbing me by my free hand's wrist that wasn't holding up the towel and dragged me into his bedroom, pushing back so that I would stumble and plop down on the bed.

 

"Louis, we can't be doing this right now," I said with caution evident in my voice, but he didn’t seem to care as he pulled my hand away from holding my towel up. "Louis!" I warned him again, but he wasn't taking no for an answer when he pulled the towel off. I whimpered when the cold air hit my damp skin below.

 

Louis frowned as he stared down at my private bits before looking up at me. "An Alpha with a small cock?" He then got down on his knees.

 

I gasped, obviously offended. "I am not small, you asshole! I'm sorry I'm not as big as you!"

 

Louis chuckled, placing a tentative hand on my bare knee. "I'm sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to offend you. Usually most Alphas would measure bigger than this. It's cute, though."

 

I gasped again. _"Cute!?"_ I smacked his hands away and forcefully pulled the towel over my bits. "I don't think you deserve to touch me."

 

"Okay, I'm sorry I called your dick cute. Now can we proceed? I really want to play with you," he said, pouting his bottom lip out and peering up at me from under his eyelashes.

 

"You have to beg for it again, then," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and smirking. He was not amused when he huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

"I'm not doing that again. It makes me feel less like an Alpha," he said.

 

I made a small 'hmph' and stood up, starting to walk away but Louis stood up and snatched me up, forcing me back on the bed.

 

"Please," he said, but I wasn't buying it.

 

"You can do better than that, Tomlinson," I chuckled and watched as he dropped to his knees again in front of me and between my legs.

 

Louis sighed. " _Please_ , Harry."

 

"What do you want, baby?" I asked and noticed how he cringed at the pet name.

 

"May I please suck you off?" He asked.

 

"On one condition," I started, a smirk on my face but he scowled, releasing a growl that had me confused and more tuned on.

 

"I don't follow orders, especially from another Alpha," he sneered, taking my semi hard cock into his hand. "Nor do I beg another Alpha." His lips were then attached to the tip of my cock. I gasped at the sensitivity of it, my hips jolting a little bit with my heart.

 

"L-Louis!" I stuttered, pleasure rippling throughout my body as he continued to suck at the velvety tip, looking at me from under his fan of eyelashes with daring eyes. A moan bubbled up from my throat and my hips struggled to keep still on the bed.

 

Louis pulled off and pumped his hand up and down my cock, eyes now trained on my cock and how the immediate bead of precum bubbled out from the slit. He licked his lips, preparing to take me back into his mouth again, and then he did, another moan erupting from between my lips.

 

Louis ended up taking half my cock into his mouth, laving his tongue on the underside and then sucking, hollowing his cheeks out. I whimpered beneath him but started to panic a little when I felt the slick that was beginning to produce and leak from my hole.

 

I gasped out of pain, my hips jumping, when I felt the scale of a tooth on my cock. Louis then pulled off, a smirk on his face, as he pumped a single hand up and down. "That hurt," I whined, pouting, "Why'd you do that?"

 

"Just being a little extra," he teased, winking. "Nothing better than a little pain and pleasure, am I right?"

 

"But that was your canine," I complained.

 

Louis chuckled at the child-like whine in my voice. "You'll be okay, babe." His mouth was back on me, taking me all the way to the back of his throat without gagging. I was amazed at how well he took it, but I couldn't help but buck my hips up at the pleasurable feeling of my tip hitting the back of his throat. He pulled off with a small 'pop', fisting my saliva-coated cock, creating a weird squelching sound. "Be still, darling."

 

My cock twitched at the pet name, a whimper forcing its way up and out of my throat. "Please make me come." I couldn't help it. I felt the need to beg.

 

Louis grinned, pumping me faster. "I will, baby. Just be patient for me. Wanna drag this out a bit."

 

I whined at his response, and then felt a burning feeling in my lower abdomen and sparks of pleasure ignite throughout my Omega body. Slick rushed out of my hole and I knew Louis could smell it when his eyes flicked up to look at me with curiosity flashing through them.

 

"I'm an Alpha, I promise," I reassured him, my voice strained.

 

Louis' eyes were then filled with pride because it's difficult to get an Alpha to produce slick. So it's a thing that can happen, but it's not often or common.

 

"Lay back."

 

I frowned out of confusion at his demand. Why would he want me to la-oh, fuck. That's why…

 

I lied back on the bed, my wet hair soaking a wet spot on the bed sheets. Louis stood up, reaching by my head and snatching up a pillow. My heart was racing when he shoved the pillow underneath my hips to lift them higher and away from the bed so he can have better access.

 

"Fuck, you smell so good," he hummed, running a dry finger through the slick that my hole was producing. I made a small sound at the back of my throat at the action. "I'm sure you taste as good as you smell, too."

 

Just after he said that, his hands gripped my bum, spread them apart and then flattened his tongue against my hole. My back arched off the bed and my eyes rolled into the back of my head because _fuck_ , that felt so amazing. I've never had anyone use their tongue there before, so it's quite new to me. I'm only use to fingers, and had penetrative sex once before when I was maybe eighteen or nineteen. It's been a long time.

 

Louis' tongue laved over my tight, small hole, licking up all of the slick my body produced. I couldn't help the string of moans that escaped my lips, his name also on the tip of my tongue. The feeling of his warm, wet tongue against me was like heaven. It was obviously something I've never experienced before, and I'm quite angry at myself for waiting so long for someone to do this to me.

 

I felt Louis pull away every so often just to use his thumbs to expose me a little more to his sinful tongue. He used the tip of his tongue to gently penetrate me, forcing more moans from me.

 

"L-Louis, my god, you f-feel s-so good. Make me come, L-Lou. Please make me come," I begged. My breathing became harsh when he started to suck on my rim and then lave his tongue over it. I wanted to sit up and watch him, but I didn't want to shift out of the comfortable position I was in.

 

Louis hummed, sending vibrations and pleasure up my spine before it spread through my stomach to cause the heat to become intense, spreading like an infection through my body while I got closer and closer to my orgasm.

 

My mouth dropped open into an 'O' shape when Louis' hand gripped my cock the same time he was shoving his tongue into my tight, slick hole. I could only lay there and take the pleasure, his hand pumping me and rubbing his thumb over the head while his tongue tasted me from the inside. He hummed again but out of delight.

 

My back arched when I became closer and closer, my fingers gripping the sheets so tight beneath me that my knuckles turned white, but then it all came to a stop when Louis and I heard a knock at the door. I wanted to scream and cry when Louis stood up, his mouth covered in slick with this smug grin on his face like he knew this would happen.

 

"No, Louis, please!" I nearly cried, my cock raging and my hole dripping with spit and slick.

 

"Be a good boy, Harry, and I'll take care of it when everyone leaves. But for now, I need you to get some clothes on and get the food for me. Oli is here," he said, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand.

 

Tears welled up in my eyes because I felt so desperate for him to finish me off. I was so close. "But I was so close, Louis. Please!"

 

Louis saw the tears in my eyes when he helped me sit up and rubbed a hand up and down my thigh as he spoke. "I'll take care of you, darling. I just can't finish you when people are here, especially while other unmated Alphas are in the same room."

 

I pouted. "But I'm not an Omega. They won't go crazy." That's a lie, definitely. Those Alphas would go bat shit crazy.

 

Louis didn't say another word as he made me stand up. He grabbed my towel from off the bed to wipe my bottom off from the slick. "I don't remember asking you to argue with me about it."

 

I sighed in defeat against the Alpha, so I just nodded and let Louis lead me out to my bedroom where he then shut the door while he went to open the front door for Oli. I listened to Louis and put on some clothes before leaving my bedroom.

 

When I walked into the living room, I found Louis talking to some red head male who noticed me.

 

"Hello! You must be Louis' new roommate. I'm Oli Wright. How are ya, mate?" The man introduced himself and held a hand out for me to take.

 

"Yeah, I'm Harry. I'm doing alright," I said, taking his hand and shaking it.

 

Oli gave memile before pulling his hand away and turning to Louis. "Calvin should be here soon with Angie," he told Louis.

 

"Oh, didn't think he would be bringing her. Thought it would be just us Alphas," Louis said.

 

I bit my lip knowing that even if this Angie girl didn't come, it still wouldn't be just Alphas…

 

"He didn't want to leave her alone at home. She just got out of her heat and she's been a bit emotionally sensitive, so he thought he'd better bring her along," Oli explained.

 

Oh, this Calvin guy sounds like he's a good Alpha telling by the way he takes care of his Omega.

 

"Alright, that's cool. Just as long as she's completely off of her heat," Louis said. "Don't need somebody being triggered into some sort of rut."

 

Oli and Louis chuckled, so I made a small laugh just to join in.

 

There was then a change in Oli's facial expression, almost like he was confused. "What's that smell, though?"

 

Louis' eyes looked to me for a second before flicking over to Oli. "Does it smell bad?" He asked.

 

"No, it actually smells really fucking good. It's like…vanilla?" Oli said.

 

"Must be Harry's new cologne," Louis said, eyes looking to me again.

 

Oli walked over to me, sniffing me before doing the same to Louis. "It's on you too, Lou."

 

"We hugged," I blurted out. "I got upset because my Omega and I recently broke up. So he gave me a hug."

 

"Oh fuck, Harry. I'm so sorry to hear that," Oli said, hugging me.

 

I looked at Louis as Oli and I hugged, and Louis looked thankful for me.

 

"Well, I best be going to get the food for the game this afternoon, so everyone can eat when they get here," I said as Oli pulled away from me.

 

"Alright, mate," Oli said, smiling.

 

I gave a small smile back before quickly leaving the apartment.

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animosity between Louis and Calvin; Louis rimming Harry and then fucks Harry's throat after; Harry crying during sex; there's a surprise (hint: Louis and Harry agree on something); fluff in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Comment what you think :)

**Harry**

 

I huffed when I had finally gotten off the lift with bags of food that Louis wanted me to get and arrived at the door of my apartment, struggling to juggle everything in my arms just to open the door, but eventually, I was able to get the door open. I pushed it open with my foot to reveal everyone inside sitting on the couches and drinking beer.

 

I tensed up when all eyes were on me.

 

"Harry's here with the food!" Some guy exclaimed and stood up from the couch, setting his beer down on the coffee table before rushing over to me. "Lemme help you out with that, mate!" He then took some bags from me, relieving my arms from the heavy load.

 

"Thanks," I mumbled, carrying the rest into the kitchen with him and setting everything down on the counter.

 

I sighed, shaking my hands out from carrying everything and the dents that pressed into my wrists from the grocery bags.

 

"Harry!"

 

I looked up to see Louis staring right at me from the couch. I frowned, pointing to myself as if to ask 'who, me?'

 

"Yeah, come here," he said, beckoning me over with his hand. He patted the empty spot beside him when I walked over, so I sat down. I could only guess he just wanted me beside him when he focused on the television in front of him that held the game and didn't speak a word.

 

"Oi! Hello, Harry!" A voice sounded from the other side of me. I looked over to find a male brunette and brown eyes. "I'm Liam, by the way. It's nice to meet you."

 

I smiled. "Hi, Liam. It's a real pleasure." I politely shook his hand.

 

"You like footie?" He asked and took a sip from his beer.

 

I shrugged. "Eh, not really. I don't watch it or play it, so it's really not my kind of thing."

 

A gasp came out from someone and it was Louis, causing me to turn to him.

 

"What?" I questioned, confused by his reaction.

 

"How dare you say that here!" He said in a teasing way.

 

"I'm sorry, Lou. I'm just not into sports that much," I admitted. "But you're lucky I'm watching the game with you or else I'd be searching for a job or hanging out in my bedroom."

 

Louis hummed, squinting his eyes at me. "I'll let it slide."

 

I smiled and blushed because he was so cute. All I wanted to do was kiss him and sit in his lap while he watched the footie game. Then maybe I would shift my hips in his lap just to tease him and then eventually lead to him fucking me in his bedroom.

 

"Harry? You alright?" Liam's voice sounded.

 

I shook my head from the thoughts and looked over to see him looking at me with concern. "Yeah, I'm okay," I answered.

 

"Oh, okay. You seemed out of it for some reason," he said, patting my back before taking another sip at his beer.

 

"Oi, Calvin!" Louis called to the guy that was standing in the kitchen and setting out food, but he was also the guy that helped me carry everything in.

 

"Yeah, mate?" Calvin responded.

 

"Bring the crisps and dip in here," Louis told him.

 

Calvin gladly brought the crisps and dip in, setting it out on the coffee table. He then walked over to where a woman was sitting and she stood up to allow him to sit where she was sitting. Calvin pulled on her arm to get the woman to sit down in his lap. I could only guess she was the Omega that Louis and Oli were talking about earlier. What did they say her name was? Angie, I think? Or was it Angela? I'm pretty sure it was Angie.

 

I quickly looked away when Angie looked over at me.

 

"You want a beer, Harry?" Louis asked but I declined.

 

"I don't drink."

 

Louis shrugged and focused back on the game, but everyone else was giving me looks. I didn't think it would be a problem that I don't drink, but apparently it is.

 

"Fuck, mate! What're you doing!?" Louis shouted at the television screen with Oli, Calvin, and some other guy that I don't know. He's got black hair and his arms covered in tattoos.

 

"Fucking wonderful! He's done it for everyone on the team. Fuck!" Calvin cursed.

 

"It's only half-time, guys. We can still catch up," the black-haired guy assured the others.

 

"I need a cigarette," Louis sighed, standing up from the couch.

 

He smokes?

 

Everyone else stood up and followed Louis towards the door.

 

"You coming, Harry?" The black-haired guy asked me.

 

"I don't smoke," I mumbled.

 

He seemed to understand as he gave me a gentle smile and left with the others, leaving me alone with Angie. She was staring at me quizzically.

 

"Can you please stop staring?" I asked politely.

 

"You're not an Alpha," she blurted out.

 

I frowned.

 

"And who are you to decide?" I shot back.

 

"And who are _you_ to lie to five Alphas all at the same time?" She asked, smirking as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't smell or look like an Alpha."

 

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

 

"Nothing, just the truth," she said.

 

"Fine. I'm an Omega," I admitted truthfully. "But I have my reasons for my lie."

 

"Explain. I want to know," she said, moving to sit beside me.

 

"I needed a place to live. I looked all over for places that were for just Omegas, but there are very few of those and they were all filled. There are mostly places for Betas and Alphas. Houses are just too expensive, so I couldn't get a house of my own, so I decided that I really needed an apartment and risked this by covering up my Omega smell and am taking suppressants to steer clear of my heats," I explained to her, which she seemed to understand when her face softened.

 

"Wow, that's really brave of you," she said.

 

"But they obviously have their suspicions already, especially Louis," I said, twiddling my thumbs.

 

She frowned out of confusion, so I knew I had to explain that too.

 

"We went to an all Alpha bar a couple weeks ago and some guy knew that I was an Omega and was harassing me. I obviously couldn't fight my own fight, so Louis had to pull the guy off me. Louis got really pissed with me and started questioning whether I was actually an Alpha or not. Then, I accidentally triggered his rut the next morning and he accused me of injecting him with something. I had to convince him that maybe an Omega in heat walked by the apartment. He later apologized, so we're cool now. A bit _too_ cool, now," I said, chuckling nervously.

 

"Oohh, what does that mean?" She teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

" _Exactly_ what you think," I laughed which caused her to laugh too.

 

"That's good. I thought he had an attraction to you," she said, smiling.

 

Now I was curious as to what she had meant. "What do you mean?"

 

She grinned. "His aura changes when he's around you. When he's _not_ around you, he seems more relaxed and cool, but when he _is_ , he's more alert and protective. It's almost like you two have some sort of connection already that's causing his brain to tell him that he has to protect and please you."

 

My content smile dropped at that. "He's not suppose to feel that. We're two Alphas."

 

"Well, you're _actually_ an Omega, but he doesn’t know that yet. He's never met an Omega that he's had a connection with, so he'll never know until he figures it out for himself. He's smart, so he's _bound_ to figure it out. I'm pretty sure he's your mate. So all-in-all, you're fucked. Literally," she elucidated.

 

I gulped because fuck, she's right. What if he does figure it out? He's probably going to be pissed and kick me out. Then I would have to stay home with my mum again. I love her, but I want to be on my own.

 

"What do I do when he eventually finds out?" I asked her in hopes that maybe she would have an idea.

 

"I mean, explain to him why you did what you had to do. I'm sure he'd understand. He's a very understanding man, so I don't think you would have to worry about him getting angry at you or whatever. He might be a little mad that you lied," she said, reaching out to grab a crisp from the bowl that was sat on the coffee table.

 

"That's the thing. I don’t want to make an Alpha mad. They're terrifying when they get mad," I said, pouting.

 

"Oh, trust me, I know," Angie laughed, stuffing a crisp into her mouth. "Calvin got pissed with me for going out with my friends and getting wasted the night before my heat kicked in. He got really scary, but I understand why he was so mad. It was logical because I shouldn't have gone out knowing that my heat was near. I could've gotten myself raped or something from another Alpha if it hit me any earlier."

 

"He's a good Alpha. I want an Alpha like that," I said.

 

"He's great. I've been a bit emotional since I got off my heat and he's been really chill about it. He's taken good care of me. I feel bad because I've been a bit clingy here lately, but he just lets it happen," she said, blushing a little as she reached for another crisp.

 

That's actually really adorable. Sometimes I get like that after my heats, and honestly, I want to be able to cuddle with Louis and trust him to take care of me. God, I want that _so_ bad. He looks like Alpha boyfriend material, and honestly, I'm here for it.

 

"You look like you're thinking about someone."

 

Angie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked to see her smirking.

 

"And I can only guess it's Louis."

 

I stuck my tongue out at her teasingly and she did the same right back.

 

"Hey, give me your number so I can text you and stuff. I'd like to be friends and hang out more," she said, handing me her phone after she grabbed it from her pocket and unlocked it.

 

"Yeah, sure! That would be great," I agreed, taking her phone and typing in my number before sending 'Angie' to my phone so I know who it is and have her number. "There we go!"

 

"Cool!" She exclaimed, taking her phone.

 

Suddenly, we heard the Alphas coming back as their voices were heard in the hallway. I could hear Louis' obnoxious laugh before the door opened, Louis walking in first with his friends following behind. He saw me sitting with Angie and made a face that was unusual like he was jealous or something. I couldn't figure it out.

 

"Zayn, can you grab me a beer?" Louis asked the dark-haired guy before he was walking over to me, his blue eyes staring me down. "You make a new friend, Harry?"

 

"Actually, yes. She's really cool," I said, smiling up at him.

 

Louis didn't say anything else as he joined me on the couch, slinging an arm over the back of it. "Footie is about to come back on!" Louis announced to his friends.

 

Zayn walked into the living room, handing Louis his beer that he asked for while everyone scrambled into the living room, taking their seats either on the couch or the floor with a fresh, cold beer in hand.

 

I was drifting off to sleep while the game continued on for what felt like forever. I honestly just wanted to lean my head on Louis' shoulder, but his friends might find it really weird.

 

When the game was over, I was asleep on the couch, sort of-kind of leaning onto Louis. I was awoken by his friends laughing about something and realized that they were just sitting around telling stories and eating food.

 

"Look who decided to join us," Oli joked, referring to me since I was finally awake.

 

I sat up straight and gave Louis an apologetic smile for leaning on him. He sent me a genuine one as if to say 'it's okay.'

 

"We were talking about Omegas," Oli said.

 

"Oh, okay," I mumbled.

 

"Are you an Omega?" Zayn asked me.

 

I frowned. "No? I'm an Alpha."

 

Calvin snorted, causing me to look over at him with confusion written on my face. "You sure, mate? You look too dainty to be an Alpha."

 

I was offended, even though he's probably right.

 

"I'm sorry that not all Alphas look like you," I sneered.

 

Calvin scoffed.

 

"Chill, lads!" Liam tried but Calvin ignored him.

 

"Most Alphas don't look like you unless they're sick," he shot back which had Louis bumping in.

 

"Oi! Shut it down!" He shouted. "Calvin, back off!"

 

Calvin chuckled. "You're standing up for a guy that claims he's an Alpha, but legit looks like he would present to you in a heartbeat?"

 

"Shut the fuck up, mate! Alpha or not, you shouldn't be picking on him. He hasn't done shit to you," Louis growled.

 

"Look at him, Louis! You can't tell me he's an Alpha with-"

 

"Who the fuck cares!? Why's it matter to you, huh!? You just sound like the biggest asshole right now!" Louis cut him off.

 

"And you look like a lunatic! Let him fight on his own! He doesn't need you to defend him if he's this 'Alpha'!" Calvin spat, looking to me with a glower.

 

"Honestly, mate, just shut the fuck up! Alpha or Omega, you shouldn't be treating him like shit, so knock it off!" Louis fought back.

 

"It actually  _does_ matter if he's an Alpha or not because he's living in an apartment complex that only allows Alpha's," Calvin said, smirking while his arms were crossed over his chest.

 

"Exactly, Calvin! Alpha's only. That's why he's here, fucking idiot!" Louis got back at him.

 

I was shrunk back into the couch while they argued. I could tell Louis was getting angrier and angrier as Calvin went on and on. Zayn, Liam, and Oli were giving each other looks while Angie sat in Calvin's lap looking ashamed because of her Alpha's behavior. This is my fault. I should've just stayed asleep until everyone left.

 

"Then let's see him be an Alpha, Louis! Let him use his Alpha voice on Angie. I'll let him just to prove my point because you're wrapped around this lie that he's an Alpha when in all reality, he isn't! He's a fraud! He's claiming he's something that he's not!" Calvin shouted.

 

Louis stood up from the couch and I tried reaching for his arm before he could cross the room to Calvin, but it was too late and he already had Calvin by the throat. "Nobody needs to prove shit to me! Continue arguing with me, I will rip your fucking vocal cords from your fucking throat, and don’t you even dare say another thing about Harry!"

 

Calvin scowled at Louis but he kept his mouth shut for the moment, so Louis let him go.

 

"Someone's getting a little too protective over an 'Alpha'. You two fucking too?"

 

Too late…

 

Almost in a flash, Liam and Zayn were holding Louis back while Oli and Angie held Calvin back as they tried to go at each other, shouting profanities. I could only sit there and watch in horror at the two angry Alphas. Louis looked about ready to chew Calvin's head off.

 

"You fucking twat!" Louis spat bitterly.

 

"You're not gonna do shit, mate!" Calvin challenged Louis which had Louis trying to rip himself away from Liam and Zayn, but both Alphas held him back as best as they could.

 

I couldn't take the stress of the situation and just fled, rushing off into my room and shutting the door.

 

"See that! Alphas don't run off! Omegas do when they're scared!" I heard Calvin's voice.

 

I got on my bed and stuffed my face into my pillow before covering my ears with my hands, but I whimpered when I heard Louis' voice still when he used his Alpha tone.

 

"Get out of my fucking apartment!"  
 

Everything went silent for a second before everyone was shuffling out of the apartment. I was trying not to cry because I know that's a very un-Alpha thing to do, and Louis would know. I was also oddly upset that Louis was angry. I've never been like that where I cry because an Alpha is angry.

 

I jumped a little when I heard my bedroom door open. I quickly looked up to find Louis walking in, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry about all that, Harry," he apologized, walking over to take a seat on the edge of the bed. "Are you crying?"

 

I mentally cursed myself and quickly wiped at my eyes. "N-No, I'm fine. I promise."

 

"You seem to promise a lot of things," Louis mumbled, causing me to look at him in disbelief.

 

"Are you fucking serious, Louis? You're gonna start shit with me too?" I spat.

 

Louis realized what he said was wrong. "Fuck, okay, I'm sorry. I'm being a dick. If you say you're an Alpha, you're an Alpha. I don't want to disrespect you the same way Calvin did, so I'm really sorry."

 

I sniffled, wiping my nose with the back of my hand. "It's okay. I know I'm not like usual Alphas where they're more masculine and daring with a hard exterior and interior. I'm different from that. I'm more on the softy and sensitive side. But I'm sorry for causing an argument."

 

Louis stared at me in disbelief. "What the fuck, Harry? You didn't even start it. Why are you apologizing?"

 

"Because I should've stayed asleep," I murmured, casting my eyes down to my lap in shame.

 

"Now that's bullshit, Harry. Don't apologize for shit that isn't your fault," Louis told me, crawling on the bed to lay beside me. "Strong Alphas don't apologize for that kind of stuff."  
 

I snorted. "Guess I'm not a strong Alpha…"

 

Louis sighed and moved so that he was straddling my lap. "You're a pain in my ass, you know that?"

 

"I can be," I joked, sending him a wink.

 

Louis hummed, a smirk forming on his thin but beautiful lips. "You want to be?"

 

My jaw dropped open at that because wow, he's offering me to fuck him. I fish-mouthed, not knowing how to respond. _How_ do I respond?

 

"Or would you like it to be the other way around?" He asked.

 

I had to shake my head because he can't know that I'm lying about being an Alpha, because if he penetrates me, he's going to know I'm actually an Omega because I'm going to get extremely drippy and when his knot forms, I won't be able to help myself when the Omega comes out of me, begging for his knot. I'll be a complete and utter mess.

 

"I know you're getting hard, so you obviously want something, hmm?" He asked.

 

I nodded.

 

"You want to finish up from earlier?" He suggested, so I nodded again because yes, I really do want to finish that. I want him to finally make me come.

 

Louis hummed and pulled his shirt up and off his body, revealing his golden, tatted skin, and then tossing the shirt off to the side. "Come on. Shirt off, love."

 

I quickly gripped the hem of my shirt and pulled it off, throwing it over to where Louis threw his. He then reached down, grabbing my left hand to pull it up to his chest. "Touch," he instructed with one simple word that I was quick to oblige to. I ran my hand over his soft skin, rubbing it over his nipples and pecks before moving down to rub over his taut tummy. I went to touch him with my other hand too but decided that he only wanted one hand touching him.

 

"You can use both hands," he said, chuckling at the way I looked up at him like a hesitant child.

 

I quickly brought up my other hand and ran it up his waist and to his chest, my fingertips enjoying the way they touched his heavenly skin. When I ran my hand across his chest, I felt his chest hair, and then rubbed my hand over his nipples again.

 

Louis hummed, pushing my hands away before bending forward so that his face was only inches away from mine, and his arms caging me in as he pressed his hands down into the mattress on either side of my head. "You're the prettiest Alpha I've ever laid eyes on, you know that?" He whispered before allowing his lips to softly touch mine.

 

My heart fluttered at his kind words and the way his lips felt on mine. They were warm and soft, almost like a cloud was kissing me. They were as light as a feather. My eyes shut as I started to kiss back.

 

The only sound in the room was the smack of our lips as we continued to kiss each other for a few minutes. He was starting to get a little sloppy with his kisses by the way we both got riled up, his hips slowly moving against mine and his skin heating up and creating a flush on his chest and cheeks.

 

My cock was completely hard in my jeans and it was beginning to hurt because of how tight my jeans stuck to me. I forced my lips away from Louis' even though I didn't want to and gave out a needy whine. "Louis, please!"

 

"Does it hurt?" He asked, referring to the raging hard-on in my jeans, so I responded with a nod.

 

I saw a smirk form on his face as he continued to move his hips back and forth against me. I impatiently tried to reach down and undo my jeans but Louis was quick to smack my hands away.

 

"That's _my_ job," he said.

 

"Then maybe you should get to it," I shot back, but I immediately regretted it when he sat up with a scowl.

 

"I don’t think you're in a place to tell me what to do," he spat, his eyes flashing with dominance.

 

I clamped my mouth shut at his response.

 

"I think you're failing to appreciate the fact that you're going to get to come first when really, I should be making you pleasure me to an orgasm first," he said, shuffling backwards to unzip my jeans. "I mean, I allowed you to enter my territory."

 

"I'm sorry," I croaked out.

 

His eyes flicked up to look at me. "I know, baby. Go ahead and slip your jeans and briefs off for me."

 

I nodded and quickly obliged, hooking my thumbs on the waistband of my jeans and briefs before pulling them down. I had to lift my bum off the bed a little in order to slip them down completely. Louis assisted me in pulling them off entirely when I got them down to my legs and then moved between them.

 

"Oh, you're so pretty," he hummed, running his soft but rough hands up my thighs, allowing them to meet close to my hard cock that sat throbbing on my stomach. "You're my little Alpha, aren't you?"

 

I nodded.

 

"You're not talking much now. Did I upset you, baby?" He asked out of concern.

 

"Don’t call me 'baby'. It makes me feel less of an Alpha," I mumbled, my cheeks heating up. I actually don't want him to stop calling me his 'baby', but I have to try and convince him that I am an actual Alpha.

 

Louis pouted. "What, you can't be my baby for tonight?"

 

I suddenly felt wet at his words. Not trusting my voice, I shook my head.

 

"No?" He questioned, his hands moving downward to my inner thighs before his right hand slipped down to rub his fingers against my slick entrance. "Your body is telling me otherwise."

 

My body shuddered and my eyes rolled into the back of my head when a single finger slowly pressed inside of me.

 

"Does that feel good, _baby?_ Does it feel good to have something inside of your slick hole?" He teased, calling me 'baby' again on purpose.

 

I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped the sheets beneath me. "Louis," I whimpered when he started to press a second finger inside.

 

"Yes, baby?" He responded.

 

I breathed out a deep breath through my nose before he started to slowly thrust his fingers out and then back in repeatedly.

 

"Never seen an Alpha release so much slick in my days, have you?" He asked, his fingers pushing deeper inside and rubbing against my walls.

 

I made a small sound at the back of my throat when he bumped a spot inside me, causing me to see stars. "L-Louis, there," I quickly said but it was too late because his fingers disappeared.

 

"It has to be deserved," he said before I heard the smacking of lips. My eyes flew open to see him sucking the slick off his fingers, his thin lips wrapped around them, his eyes staring right into mine to make sure I was looking before he let his eyes flutter shut. He released a hum of delight and then popped off of them with a 'pop' sound. "God, you taste fucking delicious."

 

I immediately released some more slick just by watching Louis suck my juices from off his fingers, and he noticed.

 

"Hands and knees. I can't let that slick go to waste, now," he said, tapping my left thigh before moving away to let me get up.

 

Once I was on my hands and knees, he already had his hands on my ass, his thumbs pressing to the sides of my hole to stretch it open which allowed more slick to dribble out and drip down my taint.

 

I gasped when Louis' tongue quickly licked it up and even passed over my hole.

 

"Fuck, Louis," I couldn't help but moan because he started to suck on the rim of my entrance and even pulled away to rub his thumb over it.

 

"You've got slick pouring out like the Hoover dam just opened up inside of you. Since you're an Alpha, which has a low chance of getting wet like this, I'm gonna give it to me," Louis started saying after he pulled away from my hole and replaced his tongue with a couple of his fingers again. "You make me a proud man. I feel accomplished. But-uh…just to be sure…you swear that you're an Alpha and you're not lying to me?"

 

I hummed and nodded, his fingers rubbing against my wet walls again.

 

"No, no, no. I need to hear you say it or all this stops. Be a good boy," Louis said, fingers rubbing close to where I really wanted them.

 

"I swear I'm an Alpha. I swear to you, Louis," I said and right after that, Louis' fingers bumped right against my prostate, forcing a gasp from between my swollen lips. "F-Fuck!"

 

"I believe you, Harry Styles. I have my full trust put into you. I guess you're just a soaked Alpha when it comes to me, huh?"

 

I nodded before releasing a high pitched whimper when his fingers kept rubbing against my prostate. They were just sitting there, massaging and pressing against the sensitive gland. It was sparking pleasure throughout my body in large bursts. I eventually dropped down to my forearms, moaning and panting, and then snatched a pillow to press my sweaty face into.

 

"Oh, I'm sure this feels fucking amazing, doesn't it?" Louis asked and I could only respond with a whimper and a nod of my head.

 

He chuckled. "I just want to pop a knot inside you. Just shove my cock right into this wet hole of yours and fuck you. Just imagine that, baby. My hands gripping these lovely hips of yours and pulling you back against me while my cock sits heavy in your ass and my knot pressing against your rim, just trying breach and finally pop inside you. Fuck, Harry."

 

I gripped the sheets when my orgasm crept closer and closer by his dirty words and imagination. I really wanted to beg him to fuck me because all of what he said sounded so, so good. I'm sure he could take such good care of me.

 

"Close, baby?"

 

"Mhm," I got out, my thighs beginning to tremble the longer he prodded at my prostate. I suddenly felt his warm, wet tongue pressed against my hole again, alongside his fingers. "L-Louis, make m-me come, please."

 

Louis didn't respond. He only continued to finger and eat me out. I heard his lips smacking and him humming when he got more slick to rush out onto his tongue. I'm sure my slick is like candy to him, sweet and addictive.

 

My orgasm was finally nearing to the point where I was struggling to hold it back. I wanted to drag out the sexy moment as long as I could but I knew that wasn't going to last much longer.

 

"I'm close," I whimpered.

 

Louis then pulled his mouth away a little to mumble, "Hold it," before proceeding to eat me out.

 

I huffed and buried my face deeper into the pillow. I just allowed myself to feel his tongue pushing inside of me and licking up against my walls. He even started to slowly thrust his fingers in and out again while continuing to bump my prostate every time.

 

I tried to lean on my left arm in order to bring my right hand to my cock but Louis smacked my hand away before pulling his tongue away. "I want you to reach your orgasm untouched. Just let your body feel for now, alright?"

 

I nodded, returning to both my forearms while he resumed what he was doing. I sat there for about another minute before my arms felt worn, so I placed my hands above my head after adjusting my head so that my right cheek was pressed into the pillow beneath me and then pressed my ass against Louis' fingers and tongue.

 

Another minute went by before Louis pulled his tongue away and quickened the pace of his slim fingers. "Alright, baby. Give it to me."

 

After he said that, I released my orgasm against my blankets and sheets while his fingers pounded against my prostate and his tongue licked up the slick that escaped. I suddenly broke into a sob while my orgasm coursed through my entire body. Everything was shaking, mostly my thighs. They were tired from sitting in one position for so long.

 

"That's right, let it go, babe…there you go," Louis cooed, a hand rubbing up and down my lower back. "That a boy."

 

When I came down from my intense orgasm, Louis realized I was crying and crawled up to me with concern written on his face. I scrunched myself up into a ball and squeezed my eyes shut.

 

"Oh, fuck. Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

 

I shook my head before verbally answering. "N-No…I get l-like this sometimes after s-sex or m-masturbation...it's just an e-emotional release for m-me. I'm s-sorry."

 

"I understand. It's okay," he said, pulling me into his arms where I just continued to cry into his bare chest. It felt good to have physical contact. It was comforting and even shortened the amount of time I usually sit and cry in my bed after I masturbate.

 

"Thank you," I murmured.

 

"You're welcome. I'm guessing all you really needed was someone to hold you, huh?" He suspected, pressing a kiss against the top of my head.

 

I nodded.

 

"So it's normal for you?" He asked.

 

I felt embarrassed. "Yeah…"

 

"It's cute."

 

I looked up at Louis with a frown. "Cute?"

 

"Yeah. Am I not allowed to think it's cute? Is it a crime to think that?" He asked, a teasing grin on his face.

 

"Crying after sex is pathetic. At least when I do it," I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

"How so?" He asked.

 

"I legit cannot handle sex to the point where I get emotional after because I'm a lonely fuck," I admitted and snorted. "It's obviously pathetic and humiliating…"

 

Louis' grin then turned into a serious expression. "You feel lonely, and that's why you get emotional after?"

 

Oh, fuck. I can't believe I just told him that. Wow, I admitted that to a guy I don't know that well. Honestly, what the hell is wrong with me?

 

"Uhh…"

 

Louis chuckled. "Don't be awkward and embarrassed. It's okay, you know. But I've got you, alright? No more lonely cries."

 

Wait, what does he mean by 'I've got you'?

 

"Huh?"

 

"You mind dating another Alpha?" He asked.

 

Just that question alone lit up my world because wow, he's asking me to date him. Holy shit.

 

"Uhh…I don't mind. I mean, as long as you're cool with it because I know it bothered you before when I sucked you off in the living room and you-"

 

"I don't mind, Harry, that's why I'm asking," he laughed, brushing strands of my sweaty hair away from my face.

 

I blushed in embarrassment. "Okay, then...I'd love to."

 

"Great…but-uhh…there's something you need to finish up before we sleep. You said you would do something for me after you," he said, giving me a smile.

 

I smirked and sat up onto my knees. "I'm sure you've fucked a throat before, huh?"

 

Louis hummed, watching me unbutton his jeans. "Do I look like the type that might have?"

 

"Yeah. I mean, you walk around with a fucking elephant trunk in your jeans. How have you not fucked a throat before?" I asked.

 

"Oh my god, ew. I can't believe you just called my dick that," Louis cringed.

 

I giggled, pulling his jeans off and tossing them onto the floor. "If you're gonna date me, be prepared to deal with jokes that make you cringe until you die. I mean, elephant trunk? Could've called it something worse."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Don't give me an example or you're gonna make me go soft. Hurry up now," he said, which made me laugh before looking down to see the obvious bulge in his briefs. I reached a hand out and cupped him. He released a deep moan.

 

"Kind of just want to sit on it," I said aloud.

 

"Really, now?"

 

I looked up into Louis' eyes to find that he was amused by what I said. "I-I-uh…I was kidding," I mumbled.

 

Louis frowned. "Then don't say shit you don't mean and get on with it. My dick just might explode if I have to wait another minute."

  
  
I blushed before palming him, rubbing the heel of my hand up and down his thick length. I wanted to pleasure him as best as I could, so I yanked his briefs down and off his body, his cock standing at attention.

 

I gave my palm a lick and took him into my hand, stroking him until a bead of precum dripped down the side of his cock. I took the opportunity and licked it up just to get my tongue on him, and then I wrapped my lips around his tip, sucking and dipping my tongue into the sensitive slit that had him groaning, hips raising off the bed a little.

 

I pulled off, pumping him for another minute before removing my hand. "Fuck my throat," I said and moved off the bed.

 

Louis got off the bed too in order to stand in front of me while I dropped to my knees on the floor. I grabbed his length, gave it a few pumps, and then took it into my mouth.

 

"Fuck, babe," Louis moaned, tossing his head back to look up at the ceiling.

 

I had to balance myself a bit by gripping the outer sides of his thighs, occasionally gripping the bottom of his cock that I couldn't fit into my mouth with my right hand, and bobbing my head back and forth.

 

When I thought I was ready, I pulled off just to mumble, "Okay," and then returned my mouth back onto his lengthy cock that I knew was going to wreck my throat to the point I wouldn't be able to speak the next day.

 

"You sure, Harry?" Louis asked, a look of concern on his face. I was flattered that he made sure I was certain about him fucking my throat. I was able to nod and then proceeded to suck his off. "Alright, don't blame me if you can't speak in the morning…"

 

Just after he said that, he gripped my hair into his left fist and shoved me down until I had taken him all. He held me there until I tapped his thigh, then he pulled me off, a string of saliva connecting from my swollen lips to the tip of his cock. I had tears in my eyes as I peered up at Louis from under my wet, clumped eyelashes.

 

"Are you _really_ sure about this?" Louis asked, noticing the state I was in just after shoving his entire cock down my throat and holding me there for only a few seconds.

 

"Yes," I croaked out, my voice already sounding ruined.

 

Louis chuckled, shaking his head. "Alright, then."

 

I took him back into my mouth before he was gripping my hair again and pressing me forward. I squeezed my eyes shut, his tip reaching the back of my throat. I wanted to gag and choke, but I forced myself to breathe and relax. Just before I was relaxed, Louis started to thrust his hips and release moans and groans. I quickly gripped his thighs to steady myself as he fucked my throat.

 

"Shit, Harry, you're fucking amazing," Louis moaned.

 

I could only release a moan around his cock in response. Tears were starting to leak out from my eyes because of the strain of my throat that felt painful but oh-so-good all at the same time.

 

Louis made a small sound at the back of his throat before he pulled me off to breathe. "I'm close," he breathed out, his chest rising and falling while his face was flushed and his eyes were glassy. He looked really sexy.

 

"On my face," was all I said before he gripped his cock.

 

I watched closely as he pulled himself off, the sound of his precum and my saliva being used a lubricant as he flicked his wrist at the tip and then slid his hand back down the length of his shaft.

 

I knew when he was getting really close by the way his breathing became more harsh and his moans were strangled. I leaned forward on my hands to be closer for when he came. My eyes kept flicking up to look at Louis only to find him staring back at me, his mouth dropped open into an 'O' shape.

 

"C-Close," he choked out, his eyes screwing shut and his hand quickening.

 

Just to tip him over the edge, I let my eyes close at the same time of sticking my tongue out.

 

"F-Fuck, I'm coming. I'm c-coming!"

 

I heard a deep groan before his warm cum landed on my face and tongue in thick ropes. I hummed in delight as I tasted the sweet ejaculate, licking a bit of cum from off my upper lip. I tried to open my eyes but realized there was some cum on my left eye.

 

"I've got it, babe," I heard Louis say before feeling his thumb wipe the liquid from off my eyelid.

 

I was able to open my eyes, so I did only to see Louis sucking the cum from off his thumb.

 

"Fuck, that's hot," I thought out loud.

 

Louis smirked. "What, me sucking my own ejaculate off my finger? You think that's hot?"  
 

I nodded, blushing.

 

Louis chuckled lowly, wiping up the cum on my face and feeding it to me.

 

"I think it's better watching you eat my cum," he said, sticking his thumb between my lips to suck on. "Fuck, you do."

 

I smiled before he pulled his thumb away and held his hand out to me.

 

I grabbed his hand and allowed him to help me off the floor but then I was pulled against him, his lips pressing against mine. I moaned at the taste of his soft, heavenly lips that I immediately melted into. They were comforting, almost like they belonged against mine.

 

Louis pulled away, stroking his hand down my cheek. "Go wash your face, love. Sleep in my room with me."

 

I nodded and twisted out of his arms to go for the washroom while Louis went straight to his bedroom. I was quick to wipe my face down before heading off to Louis' room where I found him already in bed, the blankets draped over his nude body as his hands rested behind his head and his blue eyes stared across the room at me.

 

"My face is washed," I mumbled awkwardly, crossing the room and getting in the bed with him.

 

Louis hummed, stretching an arm out for me as I rested beside him. He curled his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I was almost resting my head on his shoulder. "I see that," he responded to my previous statement.

 

I released a sigh, nuzzling close to him. "Thank you for standing up for me."

 

"Harry, you don't have to thank me. I did what was right, that's all," he said.

 

"But I mean-you didn't have to. I guess that's what I'm trying to say. I can be a real wimp when it comes to standing up for myself. You got slugged at the pub and you've possibly just lost a friend because of me." I couldn't but pout because I actually felt really bad. I've caused his life hell since I arrived. It's not fair to him.

 

"I wanted to help. You seem like the kind of guy who wouldn't handle standing up for yourself and would rather just take the punches of the situation. I'm not going to let that happen to anyone, especially you. You look like you bruise easy, anyway," he said, the last part making me whine a long 'hey' and playfully punched him.

 

"Easy now. You don't want to start a fight you can't finish," he warned.

 

I gave him a playful glare and then rolled my eyes when he smirked. "You're so mean to me."

 

"Oh, Haz, I could never." He nuzzled his nose into my hair and I giggled, trying to push his face away with my hand.

 

"Stop, Lou!" I laughed.

 

Louis pressed a sweet kiss against my temple. "It's unbelievable that you're an Alpha."

 

I frowned, pulling my face away to give him a scowl. "Why?"

 

"You're too cute and vulnerable, and a lot of other cute things you do kind of dilutes the belief you're actually an Alpha. But I'm not saying you're not, so don’t take it the wrong way," he explained.

 

"So you trust that I'm an Alpha?" I asked.

 

"Of course!" He chuckled. "You're trustworthy, aren't you?"

 

I nodded. "Yeah! I am. It would be dumb to lie about something like that. It's just silly. Like, who would do that?"

 

"Well, there are Omegas who disguise themselves as Alphas just to get better paying jobs and what not. They feel they aren't an equal in this society. I don't think I could blame them, but when it comes to someone else who plants that trust into them, it can really hit rock bottom once the other finds out who that Omega really is. So I understand to an extent, but it definitely doesn't make it right. It's a risky decision I wouldn't want to take, especially facing an Alpha," Louis said.

 

I gulped. "Yeah. I agree."

 

"But I trust you. I can tell you're honest," he added.

 

I looked up at him to find him already looking at me. He wasn't smirking or grinning like I thought he would have been doing. Instead, he was giving me this look like 'give it up, Omega,' with his eyes a dark shade of blue and his lips pressed in a thin line, but that could just be me because of the mini panic attack I was currently having.

 

Shit, what if he senses the panic? Relax, Harry. Relax. He doesn't know. He just said he trusts you.

 

"Thanks, Lou," I squeaked out and pressed my head against his chest.

 

Louis hummed, combing his fingers through my locks, softly massaging my scalp.

 

"Goodnight, Harry."

 

"Nighty night, Louis."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and give it Kudos if you haven't already. It would be very much appreciated! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think. All the love :)


End file.
